Burning Phoenix
by Dramione-Fan 17
Summary: "I don't fucking care! Do whatever it fucking takes! Got it!" Akihito coldly yelled into the phone. At the same time, he looked up and saw Asami standing in the door. He stopped talking and Asami saw a panicked look on Akihito's face. Akihito turned away from Asami and spoke softly so Asami could not hear him. This is a story My friend and I are writing we hope you enjoy it.
1. The Start Of The End Of What We Know

**Chapter 1** **: The Start of The End Of What We Know**

 **Chapter Text**

Soft talking and a cold bed was what Asami woke up to. Looking around for the blonde haired blue eyed man that was almost always still asleep when he woke up. Asami got out of bed and walked to the living room when the talking turned to loud almost yelling. Following the voice, he found the blonde man, his lover Akihito on the balcony yelling at the phone. He stopped at the door when he heard his kitten yell into the cell.

"I don't fucking care! Do whatever it fucking takes! Got it!" Akihito coldly yelled into the phone. At the same time, he looked up and saw Asami standing in the door. He stopped talking and Asami saw a panicked look on Akihito's face. Akihito turned away from Asami and spoke softly so Asami could not hear him.

"When you find them you know what to do Mika, I want an update by tonight by email," Akihito says in deadly cold voice. He hangs up the phone and put it in his pj pocket. Takes a deep breath and turns around to Asami.

"What was that about Akihito?" Asami says. Akihito starts to think of what he could tell. His mind spinning trying to come up with a lie that the golden-eyed man would believe. With Asami staring at him intensively, Akihito starts to sweat and then knows what to do to pacify the man.

"That was the newspaper. They have not paid me for my photos so I got mad. I don't have to tell you anything asshole" Akihito says, smoothy. He looks Asami in the eye giving him a fierce look.

"I see," Asami says. "If its money you need you need only to ask me, Akihito." Asami smirks then steps closer the blonde. and then whispers huskily into his ear "or even beg me". Asami pulls back and sees Akihito blue eyes darken. Asami then smirks and says

"Tell me the truth kitten and I may give you what you want."

Akihito shakes his head then and then looks Asami in the eye and says,  
"Like hell, old man. I will never beg you for anything!" Akihito walks back inside the penthouse past Asmai but before he can get inside Asami grabs him and pushes him against the glass wall. Asmai grabs his hands and pushes them up above his head and looking him in the eyes says huskily

"Then what that last night when you begged me for my cock to fuck you harder. Should we see if I can make you tell me the truth " Akihito feels his cock start to harden as he looks Asami in the eye. Golden eyes burning with lust looking at him. Akihito then knows how to get the man to forget ever finding him or hear his call. So he breaths deeply and looks into the golden eyes staring at him and says huskily

"You're going to have to make me beg old man, or are you too tired from last night.  
Asami stares at the fierce look on the blonde's face and says

I am going to make you regret saying that kitten, Asami says darkly. Asami suddenly grabs Akihito and picks him up.

"Where are taking me old man," Akihito yells from over the man shoulders. Asami carries him into the bedroom and flicks a switch. A secret door opens and Asmai walks into the room and throws Akihito on the bed and climbs over him and starts to kiss him hard. Akihito tries to fight it but soon melts into the kiss. Asami grabs his hands and Akihito feels the cold metal of the handcuffs and tries to move his hand away but before he can the cuffs locked up.

Akihito yells," Bastard!"

Asami pulls back and looks at his kitten who looks flushed from the kiss, smirkes down and says,

"Lets get started"...

Sometime later...  
Akihito wakes up to ding on his cell. Looks over and finds Asami has left. So he pulls out his cell and reads the email sent to him.  
Boss,  
We have found the traitors and have them waiting in the warehouse for your order.  
Mika  
Akihito smirks down at the message and calls Mika. He picks up on the first ring.  
"Sir!" Mika says  
Have a car sent to Kou place to pick me up and also have my toys brought from the main house. Akihito says coldly.  
Mika says"Ohhh, yah! Fun time coming. Sure thing boss."


	2. The Phoenix, The Pillow and The Traitor

A/N: We own nothing to do with the Finder's Series. We only own the two outside characters of Mika and Ella. There is a sex scene in this chapter.

Chapter 2: The Phoenix, The Pillow and The Betrayal

Sitting on the bed with his back to the door looking at his cell lost in his thoughts. He doesn't hear the door open as Asami walks back into the bedroom. Smirking at his lover he says.

"I see you are still able to sit up. We are going to have to fix that."

Jumping at his voice Akihito drops his cell on the floor. Not knowing he hits call on Mika's number

"Did you not get enough last night old man? Are you sure you can even get it up?" Akihito says looking into Asami's golden eyes

Eyeing his lover with feral look in his eyes Asami says

"You're going to regret saying that kitten."

"Kitten!" I told you not to call me that" Akihito says as Asami gets closer to him.

Across town, Mika is holding his cell that is on speaker laughing as he hears Akihito get angry at that his nickname. Looking over at his younger sister, Ella, they both get a look in there eyes knowing that they are going to have to tease Akihito.

Ella suddenly says with an evil glint in her eyes.

"I know what we are doing"

Leaning closer to her brother she whispers in his ear telling him what they will need. Mika laughs out loud hearing her evil plan and knows that Akihito will forever be mad about it. He grabs his cell to end the call as he hears a loud moan coming from it coming from Akihito.

Akihito moans softly as Asami kisses him hard. Asami grabs his hands and pulls them closer to the headboard. Akihito suddenly feels the cold metal of handcuffs on his hands. Akihito clenching his fists tries to move away but in that very moment he realized it's too late, the cuffs are locked and Asami's already on top hovering over Akihito. Akihito looks into Asami's golden eyes and says

"How could you shame me like this you bastard!"

Asami strokes his hand against Akihito's face and replies

"Is it shameful to express my feelings towards you? If so, then I'll remain a bastard for the rest of my life if it means I can spend moments like this with you forever my kitten"

In that moment Akihito's fists unclenched, his body stopped shaking and for the first time he saw something in Asami's expression something he had never seen in Asami's face until this very moment. It was an expression full of both vulnerability and sincerity. In that moment Akihito knew that he could see Asami's deepest self. A reflection of the caring soul hidden in secret inside the skin of the bold golden dragon. It was at that moment Akihito decided to not resist nature anymore and let the dragon have his prey. Akihito looked into Asami's eyes and in an attempt to provoke Asami's dominate side he smirked and said

"Don't hurt yourself old man."

Akihito could see Asami's expression in an instant change from sincere vulnerability to aggressive lust. Asami put his hand around Akihito's throat and with a slight chuckle said

"Don't worry my kitten this old dragon will pay you back for that comment."

As Asami squeezed Akihito's throat he started to kiss him. Akihito loved the taste of Asami's soft lips and as their tongues began to dance Asami suddenly backed away. He felt a taste on his bottom lip, he knew this nostalgic taste and as he touched his lip he looked down at his fingers and saw something both men are very familiar with blood. Akihito had bitten Asami's bottom lip. Asami licked and sucked his fingers looking into Akihito's blue eyes and said

"It seems my wild kitten needs to be tamed."

Asami began to bite and suck Akihito's neck, hearing Akihito whimper and moan made Asami bite even harder. Akihito wrapped his legs around Asami's hips. Asami began moving his mouth down Akihito's body ripping off every piece of clothing in his way. The dragon began to bite and suck Akihito's nipples. He could feel Akihito's cock harden against his body. As Asami moved his mouth down Akihito's stomach he could hear Akihito whisper under his breath "take me." Asami stripped Akihito bare naked and began to stroke his beautiful pink cock. Asami's mouth started to water thinking of the sweet taste of Akihito's treasure. He noticed a freckle on Akihito's shaft in the shape of a star. He smiled then started to consume Akihito's cock moving his head sucking all the way down pushing Akihito's cock further and further down his throat. Akihito moaned saying "your amazing". Asami lifted his head and says sarcastically

"This old man still has a few tricks."

Asami began to lick and suck Akihito's balls. With his face buried into Akihito, Asami could smell the sweet aroma of Akihito's ball sack. Like a glutton beast the dragon wanted to taste more of his prey. He lifted Akihito's legs and began to taste the very thing that all creatures in nature want to fuck (the hole.) As Asami moved his tongue along the rim of Akihito's anus he then sucked his finger and said

"You ready my kitten?"

Finger by finger Asami began to insert them into Akihito's hole. They both knew Asami had to stretch and loosen Akihito for what was coming next. Once all four fingers could fit in Akihito's hole Asami stopped and began to strip naked. Akihito lowered his legs to see Asami's smooth naked body. Akihito noticed scars on Asami's body, he thought to himself "I've seen scars like those before. Those were battle scars". Akihito was all too familiar with markings like those. He knew in that moment that he couldn't let Asami discover his battle wounds.

"Unlock these cuffs and let me pleasure you."

Asami got up and unlocked Akihito's cuffs and settled back on the bed. Akihito crawled over the bed right up to Asami and said.

"Close your eyes my love."

With excitement Asami closed his eyes and Akihito began to suck Asami's cock. Akihito's small mouth could barely fit Asami's thick monster cock. Asami then proceeded to grab Akihito by his yellow golden hair and forced his cock down Akihito's throat. Akihito began to choke, which excited the both of them even more. The fetish for pain they both share is what connects their souls and fuels their ability to kill. Asami lets go of Akihito allowing him to breathe. Then with his might Asami picks up Akihito like it was nothing and flips his body over onto his stomach. Asami spits into his hand and began to rub his cock. He grabs his business suit tie and wraps it around Akihito's neck. With one hand holding Akihito's wrists and the other hand gripping the tie, Asami thrust his giant cock into Akihito's hole. Akihito let out a loud scream and Asami answered the noise with "that's my kitten". With every thrust of his cock in and out of Akihito Asami could feel the great sensation of ecstasy. Every powered thrust made Asami grip his tie harder. The noises of Akihito's ass cheeks slapping against Asami's hips matched with Akihito's screams was like music to Asami ears. The feeling of Asami's cock inside him made Akihito never want to leave this room. They were both in pure ecstasy of love wanting it to last forever. After about 20 minutes of bareback fucking Asami was sweating and panting. Akihito decided that he would take over. Akihito turned around and gave a kiss to Asami, the smell of Asami's naked sweaty body made Akihito want to pleasure him all the more. He whispered "lay down my love" Akihito got on top of Asami and began to ride him. The bed began to slam against the wall making Akihito go even faster. Asami's hand began to stroke Akihito's cock. The sensational feeling made Akihito scream "I'm close!" Which Asami responded "give it to me". And just like a push of a button the command made Akihito explode his load all over Asami's face and chest. The release made Akihito thrust slower and slower while panting and sweating. The site of Akihito's face from the orgasm was his own trigger. Asami instantly came inside Akihito screaming "yes!" Both of them exhausted. They laid down with each other. Naked sweaty bodies cuddling and holding each other. Asami looked at Akihito and said

"Maybe I should start calling you cowboy the way you rode my dick."

Akihito laughs and licks some cum off of Asami's face and says

"As long as your by my side forever you old stallion."

Getting out of bed later that night Akihito groaned as he felt a sharp pain in his lower back and fell to the ground.

Later that night:

"Damn him", groaned Akihito. Grabbing on to the end table he helps himself up, limps over to the bathroom and opens up the cabinet to grabs the painkillers and a glass of water. After downing the painkillers, he limps over to the shower and hops in. In the shower, he starts to think about what would happen if Asami was to find out about his true self. Would he still want him? Would he still trust him? Would he understand everything? Getting lost in his thoughts he jumps as he hears his cell go off.

Turning off the shower he wraps a towel around himself and walks back into the bedroom. Grabbing his cell he sees he has a message from Mika. Remembering what he has to do brings a dark look on his face as he reads the messages from Mika.

Car ready for you in the parking garage at Kou's place. See you soon, Boss -Mika

Texting back to Mika, Going to have to lose Asami's guards first.

After getting dressed in a black dress shirt and black dress pants he grabs his cell and camera and walks out the front door to the elevator. Pressing the ground floor button leans against the wall waiting for his floor, thinking how to lose the guards. Taking out his cell he calls Mika

"Boss?"Mika says.

"I need you to get everyone to the warehouse. Time to show them what happens when someone betrays me"

"On it Boss!" Mika says.

Akihito gets into his car and drives making sure the guards are following him. Pulling into the parking lot he sees Mika standing next to a black Lamborghini like some orange haired movie star dressed in a black suit with a black dress shirt under it. Pulling into the spot next to Mika.

"Had to take the Lambo?" Akihito says getting out if his car.

"Why only the best for my dear cousin," Mika says grinning ear to ear.

Laughing Akihito opens the door only to see a brightly wrapped box on the seat. Looking over at Mika

"What's this?"

Grinning like a loon Mika says "Why it is a gift from Ella and I!"

Shaking his head to picks up the gift. Laughing at the pink hearts and blue wrapping on the box opens it only to raise his eyebrows at the pillow in the box. It was red with a black dragon with gold eyes looking up at him. Reading the card

"For your sore bottom, Love Ella and Mika."

Glaring at his cousin who by this time has lost it and is laughing his ass off.

"Funny real funny, " he says and tosses the pillow into the back seat.

"Let's get going. We have a job to do. Is everyone in the warehouse? Akihito says coldly while getting into the car.

Sobering up Mika gets into the car starts it and leaves the parking garage. Looking behind Akihito nods to Mika telling him that the men Asami put on him are not following him.

"Yes, we still have a traitor in our mist. I have an idea too. We need to flush out who turned our men against us. I have gotten two of the traitors ready for you in the warehouse. Ella has put a trace on the last one's phone. Hopefully, we can scare the last one to call his helper. Also, there have been more disappearances. A few of the missing have come up dead in other nations. Which could mean we have a trafficker in the city? "Mika says as he drives to the warehouse.

"Think our rats have something to do with this trafficker?" Akihito asks.

"That's what I thought too. I hope not. Our people know we hate human trafficking and know that it means death if they are caught by us." Mika says darkly.

"How is Ella?" Akihito asks concerned for his youngest cousin.

"She is taking it well, but I have put more bodyguards on her," Mika says. Pulling up to a warehouse with the name Club Phoenix on the top.

"Good, is she joining us today?" Akihito asks his cousin as he gets out of the car and walks to the door.

"No, she is going to trace the cell of our last rat and hopefully get the one behind this." Stepping in front of an elevator he presses the down button. A keypad comes out and Mika punches in the code to go underground. Looking over to Akihito he says

"Well, let's get this party started."

Nodding to him Akihito gets into the elevator with Mika following him behind.

"Yes let's get started," he says with a dark wild look in his eyes.

Akihito stared at the men who had betrayed him. He then looked over to all his toys.

"What to start with?" he thought to himself

As he looks each item over the knives, the wheel of pain or the acid tank and the small self-made guillotine. He smiled and picked up a small serrated blade. Looking back over to the men that were now at his mercy he said

"Samson, Hiroji both of you were like family to me, knowing you could betray me makes this so much harder, so we can do this two ways." He says "The semi-hard way or the extremely hard way. I would prefer the latter of the options."

He watched as the traitors swallowed hard eyeing the blade in Akihito's hand. They both kept quiet knowing that no matter what their former boss did to them it would be nothing compared to what Mr. S would do if they talked.

"The extremely hard way it is then," Akihito says his smile getting even bigger. He walked over to the man named Samson and ran the blade down his cheek drawing blood as he does. He then took the small knife and ran it across the man's hand putting more pressure on the blade trying to cut off a few fingers. Hiroji could only look on as Samson was slowing tortured, praying that he would talk before Akihito turned the blade on him. It might be small, but the serrated edge made it more painful. Akihito stopped cutting at Samson's little finger and turned his sights to Hiroji. As he stepped closer the man, Hiroji's eyes widened in fear and he tried to move away from Akihito. Akihito grabbed a hold of the chair he was tied to through the knife to the side and brought his knee up into Hiroji's nose. Turning to Mika he says

"Take Samson and strap him to the wheel and then take Hiroji and hang him over the acid. Either way one of them is going to tell me what I want to know."

"Sure thing boss," Mika says smirking in what his little sister would call a very Malfoy smirk. "Do I get to spin the wheel? Please let me spin the wheel boss. Please?" Mika begs.

Akihito laughs at how ridiculous Mika is acting but says "Of course you can spin the wheel I can't have all the fun."

As Mika got both of the men in position Hiroji began to cry. Realizing that he should have never betrayed Akihito.

"Mika did you bring in the adrenaline that I asked for I can't have these two passing out without giving me some kind information."

"I have it right here for you," Mika answered.

Turning to Hiroji he saw the tears and laughed. These men who thought they would get away with all this shit were now crying their eyes out knowing I am going to kill them. Slowing he started to turn the wheel that holds the rope.

"Please boss, don't do this. I didn't mean to betray you." Hiroji cried

"You can beg all you want it won't save you. Tell me who you're working for and I will stop the wheel and keep you from falling into acid." "Who are you working for?"

"Please, we can't tell you he will kill us if we do."

"I will kill you if you don't!" Akihito yelled

Akihito stopped turning the wheel letting Hiroji think it was over for now for him. He turned to Mika and says "Get me the T brand these men don't deserve to wear our mark."

Mika walked over to the other side of the room picking up a T shape branding rod he places it in the fire to get it nice and hot. Pulling it out he handed it to Akihito who took it and stuck it to Hiroji's tattoo of the Phoenix with that done he let the wheel go and Hiroji dropped into the acid. Mika had to look away from the burning flesh that was once a man. Akihito turned and looked at Samson strapped to the wheel. "Spin it" Mika did as he was told and gave the wheel and huge spin. Akihito picked up a collection of small throwing knives. He turned towards the other wheel and began to throw the knives. The first knife landed right next to his head, the second one went through the top part of his ear, and the third landed right between his legs. Akihito waited for the wheel to stop turning to ask his questions.

"Who are you working for? Why have you chosen to betray me?" He asked.

"He promised us more. More Money, More Power. That's why we did it." The man panted his head spinning.

"You didn't tell me who he is. Mika gives him some of the adrenaline and spins it again."

Mika did as he was told administered the drug and spun the wheel again. Samson yelled out in pain as Akihito started to throw more knives. But with these ones that he didn't try and miss the first to hit both of his hands. The next two hit his legs. As the wheel began to slow down blood began to drip on the floor.

"Tell me who he is and I will end this torment for you. I will even let you live." He said.

Akihito thought to himself "Well he will live locked up dying a slow painful death."

The man stayed quiet. Samson looked over at Mika hoping he will help him but all he does is a smile and shakes his head.

"Mika get the brand ready again, put it over the tattoo then move him to the guillotine."

Knowing he wasn't going to get any information of the man it was time to get rid of him. Mika dragged Samson over to the small guillotine and got him situated. Akihito walked how to the machine not listening to Samson's crying he pulled the lever and watched as the blade dropped taking Samson's head with. Turning to Mika he said.

"Have Malcolm clean this room up it smell like burning flesh and death and I hate the smell. Tell him to get Samson's body and have it deposed of. Then get the car we are going to meet up back at the house, we need to see what information Ella has found out. Maybe she had better luck then we did.


	3. Valentine's Day Extra chapter

Disclaimer: We don't own the Finder Series. We only own the made-up characters such as Mika, Ella, Amara, and Matt.

A/N: This is not the next chapter but an extra story. Like they do with the manga. This is our Valentine's gift to all our wonderful readers. We hope you enjoy. We know it's a day late sorry about that. Yesterday was a very busy day.

Extra Chapter: Valentine's Day

Mika had just arrived home from the club. He had been going over the books from their latest deals. Walking into the house he hears banging coming from the kitchen. Curious he makes his way into the room to find his sister Ella making what looks to be chocolate candies.

"Aww sis are you making me candy for Valentine's Day? You shouldn't have." Mika says.

Ella looked at her brother, and gave him a smirk.

"That's good cause I didn't. These aren't for you."

"What? Then who are they for cause they can't be for Akihito. I mean I'm your favorite so it wouldn't make sense that you would make them for him and not me."

"They are not for either of you. Just leave it be."

Ella sighed knowing her brother would not drop the matter.

"I want to know who you are making these for Ella."

"Well I'm not telling you, so just give it up and leave me in peace to make my candy."

Mika looked at Ella one last time before exiting the kitchen. He was going to find Amara and she would tell him just who Ella was making chocolate candies for. Knowing that if Amara wasn't with Ella there were only two places she would be. He didn't dare check her room. Mostly cause he was a little afraid that if she wasn't in there and found out he had went into her room she might just kill him. He headed for her second favorite place in the house the library. This was why she was the perfect person to guard his sister; Ella practically lived in the library. When he entered he spotted her right away. She was sitting in one of the large chairs in front of the fireplace reading a book. Amara looked up from her book at Mika but before she could say anything Mika jumped right in.

"Who is she making the chocolate for?"

Not needing to say who the 'who' is Amara just shakes her head before answering.

"She won't be happy if I tell you."

"I don't care. I demand you tell now. You work for me."

"Well technically speaking I work for Akihito." Amara says.

Seeing the look on Mika's face she sighs and says,

"Fine she has a crush on the boy at school she is tutoring. They are for him."

"Boy? Crush? She's not allowed to have a crush." Mika started to rant slightly freaking out.

"Mika, breath. It's just a crush. She will be fine." Amara says trying to calm Mika down.

It didn't work at all. Mika started to pace back and forth in front of the fireplace muttering to himself. Finally he looked back at Amara and says

"What is this boy's name? What do we know about him? Why am I just hearing about this?"

"His name is Matthew Davies. He is eighteen and in his last year at school. His brother is Ella's computer teacher. He is super sweet and I think he has a thing for our Ella. A for why you weren't told about him before this is because I knew you would act like this.

Mika didn't know what to say after that. A boy liked his sister. An older boy on top of that. He had to get a hold of Akihito. Something had to be done. They were going to have to home school her now. Maybe lock her in a tower away from all boys. He walked out of the room not saying a thing to Amara and pulled out his phone. He sent a text to Akihito

'I need you to get home. It's about Ella.'

Akihito couldn't believe his luck Asami had agreed to take a romantic walk through the park with him for Valentine's Day. Even if it was a day early it still meant a lot to him. It was a moonlight night. Turning to look at Asami Akihito chuckles and says

"The stars look beautiful tonight don't you think so Asami?"

Asami looks up and gazes at the night sky. As he looks upon the golden stars he thinks to himself.

'Are these stars meant for us? Such beauty for us yet we can never reach them. Is my love for Akihito destined to be like these stars? Impossible to fully have but beautiful to look at?'

Lost in his thoughts he doesn't hear Akihito calling out.

"Asami? Asami? Asami!"

Asami looks down and sees Akihito staring at him with a confused and concerning look. Akihito takes Asami's hand and says

"Are you alright Asami? You're acting strange."

Asami looks down at their hands then looks back to Akihito giving him a smirk he squeezes Akihito's hand and brings it up to his lips and says

"Of course I'm ok my kitten."

Then plants a kiss on Akihito's hand. Akihito blushes and starts to say something when he hears his phone go off signaling that he has a text message. He takes his phone out to see who it's from. He sees Mika's name but put his phone back in his pocket. He will call, if it's really important. Mika knows he is out with Asami tonight and he told him to call if it was important. Akihito and Asami make their way back to Asami's car. Akihito hears his phone go off a few more times. Once in the car in pulls out his phone and sees that he has ten new texts from Mika. Asami looks over and sees the name on the phone. He thinks

'Who is Mika?'

Akihito now is getting worried so he opens the first text,

"I need you to get home. It's about Ella."

He is really worried now so he opens two more

'Really need you to get home this is important.'

'Can you at least call me so I can tell you what is happening?'

Akihito sighs and looks at Asami. Smiling he says

"Looks like I might need to end our date a little early."

Asami gives him a look that clearly says and why is that?

"I just remembered that I have to send some pictures to the paper tonight. They are going to be in tomorrow's edition and I haven't sent them yet. I want to get paid they are really great shots."

Asami sighs and tells Akihito that he understands even if he doesn't. He doesn't want to ruin the wonderful night that they were having. He has his driver drop Akihito off at his apartment. Akihito kisses Asami and says

"I'll try and come over later and we can pick up where this was headed."

Akihito waits for Asami to be around the corner before walking across the street and around the corner to his own car. Once he gets in he calls Mika. Mika answers on the first ring.

"It's about time. I have been texting you forever."

"Mika breath I am on my way home. Is Ella okay?"

"She fine but you need to hurry."

"I'll be there in five."

Akihito hung up the phone and put the pedal to the metal. Racing to get home and find out just what the hell is going on. He pulled in the drive and jumped out of the car. Racing into the house he found Mika waiting for him in the main hall.

"Ok I'm home what's going on? What's wrong with Ella?"

"Nothing is physically wrong with her. She has a crush. She likes a boy. He likes her. She is making him chocolates for tomorrow. This is bad we need to hire some teachers to home school her. We need to find a tower to lock her in. She is never allowed to date."

Akihito couldn't believe what he was hearing. Mika had made him race home for this. Had ruined his perfect evening with Asami for this. He would kill him after he calmed him down about Ella.

"Mika she is sixteen, she is going to have crushes and boys are going to like her. Ella is a very beautiful girl. We are not home schooling her and no we are not locking her away in a tower. Everything will be fine. We both know that Amara would never let anyone near her that would hurt her."

Mika put a pout on his handsome face and says

"But what is he breaks her heart?"

"Then we will be there for her and tell her that we will murder him. Now if you don't mind I am going to go back to Asami's."

As Akihito was about to leave Ella came out of the kitchen. She hugged Akihito and "thank you" having heard what her cousin had said. Turning to her brother she said

"Mika I know you worry but I'll be fine. I don't think he likes me like that. Also don't you dare touch the chocolate that is in the fridge they are for tomorrow."

Akihito walked back out of the house shaking his head and his family.

Ella awoke early the next day. She took extra care to do her hair then she went down and started to put the chocolate in a gift box for Matt. She hoped he would like them. Once she got to school to went to the computer lab to wait for Matt to come in. She knew he had computers first thing cause she had that class right after. She smiled a little as he walked through the door. Matt looked over at Ella and told her good morning.

"Good morning Matt. Here I made these for you. Um I hope you like them. Happy Valentine's Day." She said.

Matt took the box from her and opened the lid. He looked into the box then took one out. Matt popped the candy into his mouth and said

"Thanks Ella these are really good. Happy Valentine's Day as well."

Ella smiled again. Glad that he had liked the candy. He had even eaten a piece and said they were good. They might not be dating but this was the best Valentine's Day that she had ever had. Heading for the door she said

"I'm glad you like them. I should go I have to get to class. Have a good day."

"Yeah you too."

Ella walked out the door not noticing that Matt had blushed over the fact that she had gone out of her way to make him the chocolate.


	4. The Teenager and Jealousy

Disclaimer: We don't own the Finder Series. We only own the made-up characters.

A/N: We want to say how sorry we are for this chapter being so late. One of our laptops crashed and we lost most of this chapter, so we had to rewrite over half of it. Please read and review. Thank you. We have also almost finished chapter 4 and started chapter 5.

Chapter: 3 The Teenager and Jealousy

Akihito and Mika arrived back at the main house. As they got out of the car and headed inside they heard talking coming from Ella's office. They both knew right away, this was where Ella was at. As they got closer to the door they could hear her going on about some quiz she took.

"So, the quiz on Pottermore says I'm a Slytherin. What do you think Mara? Do you think I'm a Slytherin?" Ella asked

Before her body guard and friend Amara Calore could answer she started to speak again.

"I don't know honestly. I mean I could be, but at the same time I could also be a Ravenclaw or Gryffindor. I am very cunning and ambitious. Ok the site totally got it right I am a Slytherin. Lets do the quiz for you and see what you get."

"Ok lets do this before the bosses get here." Amara says

"Ok first question is…"

Before Ella could finish the question, Akihito and Mika walked in.

"Ella my tech goddess what have you got for us?" Mika asked trying not to laugh at the nickname.

Ella, Akihito and Amara all rolled their eyes and Mika.

"Well I took the quiz on Pottermore, the one I told you guys about the other day. I got Slytherin. I am definitely a Slytherin but what do you to think do you agree with the results."

"Ella you were supposed to be tracking the number we gave you, not playing around." Akihito yelled frustrated that he was not getting the information he wanted and not understanding what she was going on about.

Ella looked at Akihito in shock. He had never once yelled at her. With tears beginning to form in her eyes she yelled back

"You know what neither of you ever know what I want unless you need something done. Hell, you wouldn't even know what was happening in my life if it wasn't for Amara's reports every day. Here's the information you wanted. I finished that first, it's everything you need. The number he called, Where the number is registered and how long the call was for. Also, I have the call recorded. Since neither of you can take an interest in what I am into then I'm going out."

Turning to her brother she snapped

"Mika give me one of your credit cards. I'm going shopping."

Before Mika could reach for his wallet to stunned to understand what exactly had just happened Akihito pulled one of his own cards out and handed it over to her.

"Be home in one hour. We are going to have dinner together tonight to talk." Akihito says

Ella grabbed the card and said

"Maybe, maybe not. Hell, maybe I don't want to talk to you. You can read all about what I did today in the report Mara will give you." Ella responded

She then grabbed the card out of Akihito's hand and stormed out of the room. All three adults watched her go before Amara stated to follow her out the door. Before she left Akihito said

"Make sure she doesn't max out this card will you."

"Of course, boss. Give her time she will cool down and we will be back for dinner."

Mika watched the red headed woman walk out the door after his sister with a look of confusion on his face. Turning to Akihito he says

"I will never understand her, will I?"

Akihito laughed at his cousin and replied

"You have been trying to figure Ella out since your parents brought her home and she was three. Do you really think you would start to understand her now? She's a sixteen-year-old girl. Nobody understands teenage girls."

Mika had to laugh as well. Knowing he would never understand his sister.

Mara followed Ella out to her custom made blue Ferrari. After they both got in the car, Ella took off out of the drive way.

"Where are we going?" Mara asked.

"First the book store, then I think the computer store. I want to get a new laptop and tablet. After that I want to go to a club." Ella answered

Amara frowned at Ella. It was her job to keep Ella safe. She would have to convince the girl to head home after shopping. Ella pulled into the store parking out. They made their way into the book store Ella look around picking up a different book here and there. Making sure to pick up the series that she wanted. After about twenty minutes or so Ella made her way up to the check out with two carts full of books. Having spent over three hundred yen at the one store they made there way back to the car, so Ella could go buy the new laptop and tablet she wanted, not that she needed it. They made their way to the best computer store. Ella walked into the computer store fallowed by Amara. She headed straight over to the laptops picking out the most expensive one in there. She then grabbed a tablet to go with it. After they paid spending just over a thousand yen they headed back to the car again. Once in the car Ella thought

'Mara will never let me go to the club I want. I'm going to have to ditch her somehow.'

Just like she thought as soon as Amara got into the car she said

"Ok you spent the boss's money, lets go home."

"I'm not ready to go home yet. I told you I want to go to a club."

'Ok' thought Amara 'I'll get her to go to club phoenix'

Playing along with her Amara says

"Which club were you thinking of going to. I heard the club Phoenix has a great D.J."

"Umm, Mara I think I left the bag with my tablet in the store can you grab it for?" Ella asked changing the subject away from the club

"Of course, I'll be right back."

Mara got out of the car and headed back into the store. Ella waited for to be out of sight and then took off.

'Now what club should I go to. I know just the place Dracaena.' Ella laughed and turned right heading to the one place she knew she shouldn't be going.

Back at the house Akihito picked the paper back up that Ella had given him. He looked over the information, Malcolm had called an auction house. Akihito pulled up the internet on his laptop and Googled the name. It turned out that they were having an auction on Saturday for charity. He looked back at the paper and noticed that there were no names for who the traitor called. Then he remembered the recorded call. He pulled the call up,

"Mr. Argent's office."

"I need to speak to Mr. Argent right now it is a matter of great importance."

"Alright sir I just need your name, so I can let him who is calling."

"Just tell him it's Malcolm."

The line goes quite for a minute, then Akihito hears a click and another voice comes on the line.

"Malcolm what is the meaning of this call. You know your not supposed to call this number unless it's an emergency."

"Adrien you have to help me. Samson and Hiroji are dead and it's only a matter of time before I'm discovered and killed. I don't want to end up like those two. I had to clean up after Samson and get rid of his body. Poor Hiroji there was nothing left. They dropped him in a vat of acid."

"Malcolm calm down meet me at the Klarbrunn Hotel at 8:30 the twelfth-floor room 1279. I will contact a good friend of mine he will help you."

"Thank you, Adrien."

The line went dead. Akihito looked over at the clock realizing it was past the time for Ella to be back but before 8:30. He turned to Mika and says

"Get me my gun."

"Mika smiles a knowing smile and says

"On it boss."

Mika walk about into the room about ten minutes later with Akihito's sniper riffle. Akihito was just as good at taking someone out as he was taking a picture.

"Let's get to the roof of the building across from the Klarbrunn."

Across town a man walks up to an office on the top floor. Knocking on the door he waits for his boss Asami to tell him to enter.

"Come in Kei." The golden eyed man says

"I am sorry for interrupting you sir, bur our man on the inside of the police department called. You are going to want to see the report on the body found a little while ago." Kei says handing over the folder to Asami

Asami's eyebrows rise as he reads the police report. Turning the page, he sees a photo of the headless man's tattoo. It was a phoenix but there was a T branded over it.

"Well this is interesting. We have members of the phoenix group in my area. What do we know about this group?" Asami asked Kei

Taking a breath Kei looks at Asami and says

"The phoenix group deals mostly in blackmail, extortion, espionage, and protection. Member of the inner circle are tattooed with a phoenix by the leaders. The leader or leaders are unknown. That's all sir."

Asami thinks about what he has been told.

"So, we can assume that the leader or leaders are here in town. If this brand means that this member was a traitor, then they will want to get to the bottom of why they did it. I have to say that I'm impressed by this level of torture." Asami says

He pauses to think about what to do about the phoenix group.

"I want to find this leader or leaders. We can hopefully make a deal. Could be an interesting partnership." Asami states

Just as Kei was about to say something Asami's cell goes off. Pulling out his cell he sees that an old friend is calling.

"Adrien, if you are calling me that means you want something." Asami states

"Really Asami what is I was jut calling to chat with an old friend." Adrien says

Asami says nothing waiting for the Frenchmen to state why he called. Adrien takes a breath and say

"Fine, I need a favor. One of my friends needs help. He made some bad people mad and may be killed. So, will you help?"

Asami thinks about what to do. Smirks then he says

"What's in it for me?"

Adrien knows that Asami will only help him if what he gets is good in return. He then knows what to give Asami.

"My friend is a member of the Phoenix group. He knows the leader and more information on the group. I'm sure he will tell you everything if in return you can help him." Adrien says

Asami raised his eyebrows after hearing what Adrien said. Asami knows that this could be the only time he would get the right information on the Phoenix Group. More importantly the information was free.

"You have a deal my friend. Where and when do you want to meet. I can have your friend on a plane out of the country when you want I want this information." Asami says

"Thank you Asami. You will not be disappointed. Meet me at the Klarbrunn Hotel at 8:30pm, twelfth floor, room 1279. Again, thank you see you soon Asami."

Looking over to Kei he is already making plans for tonight.

"Sir, I have the plan on stand-by, ready to go when you say." Kei says

"Seems it is our lucky day." Asami says

As Kei was about to answer, the door opens and Suoh walks in.

"Boss, he did it again. His guards followed him to his friend's place and waited for him to come out again. When his friend came home they thought something was wrong so they went into the parking garage and found his car. After checking his friends place they could not find Akihito." Suoh says

Looking over at Kei Asami's say

"Order a fucking collar with a tracker in it. Maybe then he won't disappear. Also find new guards, since these ones can't do their jobs. We don't have time to look for him. He'll be back, he always comes back.

Akihito arrived at the roof top of the building across the street from the hotel. He took out the riffle and fixed it on the room across from him. He watched as first Malcolm entered following behind him was with blond hair. He looked to be around Asami's age. 'That must be Adrien.' Akihito thought. Akihito waited for mystery friend to enter then he would take out all three of them at once. The first two men took their seats and waited. Akihito put his Bluetooth in just in case Mika or Ella called him. He turned his gaze back to the room just as Adrien was opening the door. Akihito gasped in shock as the last person to enter the room is the last person he expected. Akihito couldn't stop himself he whispered

"Asami"

Unaware till he heard the ringing in his ear that his phone had called Asami. He quickly pressed the end call button on his phone, but it was to late. Asami had taken out his phone to answer. Asami turned to the two men in the room and said

"If you will excuse me gentlemen I have to make a quick call."

Asami didn't wait for either of them to answer as he walked towards the windows to call Akihito back. Akihito looked through the lens at Asami and then back down at his phone as it stared to buzz. Seeing Asami's number Akihito repeated

"Shit, Shit, Shit."

Before answering his phone.

"Hey Asami, listen didn't mean to call you. I'm busy right this second. I will call you back."

Before Akihito could hang up the phone he heard Asami laugh and say

"Kitten, did you call to confess that you ditched your guards again?"

"Did I lose them. I thought they were right behind me." Akihito said looking through the lens trying to find a way around Asami. Asami moved over a little bit completely blocking Akihito's shot.

"Akihito you are to come over tonight I have a surprise for you."

"Yeah, yeah okay I'll be there. I'll see you later bye now."

Akihito hung up before Asami could say anything else. He waited for Asami to move back to his seat before lining up his shot once again.

Asami took his seat across from Adrien and Malcolm.

"Sorry about that gentlemen, now back to business. I believe Adrien said you could tell me who was in charge of the Phoenix Group."

Before Malcolm could say anything, Adrien cut in saying

"Asami before we get down to the dirty business the auction house is having a charity event tomorrow night. We have a few pieces you would like. Won't you come?"

"Of course, I'll be there. I'm always up for a charity event." Asami says the he turned back to Malcolm. He waited for him to tell him the information he wanted.

"Before I tell you, you have to promise to protect me. I don't want to end up like my friends." Malcolm said

"You shall have my protection if the information is good."

Just as Malcolm started to tell Asami everything he wanted to know Akihito took his shot. The bullet hi Malcolm right between the eyes. Adrien screamed as the bullet hot Malcolm and dived for the floor. Asami didn't even blink he simple thought

'Damn who ever is in charge of this group is good. They don't leave any lose ends.'

Akihito waited a few minutes watching to see if Asami or Adrien was going to trying and where the bullet came from. When neither of them seemed to care he headed for the roof door and back down to the car where Mika waited for him.

Back in the room in the room Adrien got off the floor he turned to Asami, but with the look that Asami had he looked away.

"This was a waste of my time." Asami says heading for the door.

"Asami wait., are you still coming to the auction tomorrow night?" Adrien asked

"I'll be there. I said I would."

With that said Asami walked out of the door. He had to make sure Kei had ordered Akihito's collar and that it was on its way.

Once Akihito was in the car Mika asked

"Are we heading back home boss?"

"No, we are going over to the auction house I want to have a chat with Mr. Adrien Argent."

Mika laughed and turned the car around heading over to the auction house.

"What's the plan once we get there Akihito? We can't just walk in guns a blazing." Mika says a serious tone in his voice.

"When we get there, you will go in and tell his secretary that you boss would like to make a private donation for the charity event tomorrow but that he only wants to give it to Mr. Argent himself. Then once we are in the room we are just going to let Adrien know exactly who is in charge. You know scare him a little, so he gives up who he is working for and who is doing the trafficking and out a stop to it." Akihito says.

Mika nods at him. He wants to put a stop to this person just as much as Akihito does, for Ella.

Mika walked into the auction house and right up to the secretary.

"My Boss would like to make a donation for the charity event tomorrow." Mika says

"Ok I can take the donation."

"No, he only wants to give it to Mr. Argent himself."

"I'm sorry but, Mr. Argent is not here right now." Just has the secretary finished saying this Adrien walked into the auction house.

"Mr. Argent this man here said his boss would like to make a donation for tomorrow night but only to you."

Adrien smiled and said

"Send them both in. I am always happy to receive donation for a good cause."

Mika walked back out to the car and got Akihito. They made their way into Adrien's office. They waited for him to take a seat at his desk.

"I understand you would like to make a donation Mr.…" Adrien stopped not really sure what to call Akihito.

Akihito laughed, shook his head and said

"I won't be making a donation today Mr. Argent. Today we will be discussing your involvement with Malcolm Jones."

Adrien paled a little and said

"I don't know who that is I'm sorry you must have me confused with someone else. Since you are not making a donation I have to finish getting everything ready for tomorrow."

Adrien started to stand up when Akihito and Mika both pulled out a Smith and Wesson model 19 gun.

"Sit back down Mr. Argent." Mika says

Adrian sat back down and looked between Mika and Akihito.

"Adrien…can I call you Adrien?"

Adrien shook his head yes to afraid to speak.

"Adrien, it is obvious that Malcolm was reporting to you. I fallowed you to The Klarbrunn Hotel. You will tell me who you report to. Don't interrupt we both know you're not in charge. If you tell me what I want to know you will not share the same fate as Malcolm."

Adrien never took his eyes of Akihito before answering

"Fine I'll tell you everything. Can I have a day or two to get the information you want?"

"I'll give you till tomorrow night. Give me your cell number in case we need to get ahold you."

Thinking to himself 'I have to get Ella to trace his number.'

Adrien swallowed hard before handing over his cell number. Akihito smiled at Adrien had said

"Now I know for a fact that you always do a formal sit-down dinner for all the big donators. You will get the two of us a place at this dinner I want to be able to keep an eye on you till I have my information." Akihito says

Adrien hurries and shakes his head yes. He has the perfect place to put them. Pleases that he got the answer he wants Akihito say

"It was a pleasure doing business with you. Mika lets go."

Akihito and Mika walked out of the room. Both had huge smiles on their faces.

Back at the club Ella was trying everything to get in. She looked at the guy guarding the door and said

"Why won't you let me in. My money is just as good as everyone else."

That wasn't why he wouldn't let her in. She didn't look old enough to be at the club. Before she could yell at him again another guy came out of the club. Ella looked at the guy and thought 'There is no way his hair is naturally blond, he totally dyes it.' Shaking her head, she listened to what the fake blond was saying

"What is all the commotion out her Bash?"

"This girl keeps insisting that I let her in the club. I have told her repeatedly that it's not happening." Bash replied

The fake blond turned too look at Ella. He was about to tell her she had to leave when Ella said

"Don't even say it. This is totally Akihito's fault I know it."

Ella started to walk back to her car when the fake blond grabbed her shoulder.

"I'm sorry did you say Akihito cause any friend of Akihito's is welcome in my club." He says

Then he thought to himself 'How many Akihitos can there really be that come to or even know about this club?"

"Really, great let's get going in. I need something to drink and I want to dance. What's your name by the way?"

"You can call me So do and what is it I can call you?"

"The name is Annabella, but everyone calls me Ella." She replies

Sudo steered Ella towards the bar. Ella took a seat and Sudo went behind the bar. Telling the bartender that he would get Ella.

"What can I get you to drink Ella?"

"I'll just have a Ginger Ale, thanks."

Sudo turned his back to Ella and thought 'I have to make sure it the right Akihito before I waste a bunch of time on this girl' He turned back to Ella and handed her is the drink. Then he asked

"How did you want to pay for your drinks tonight?"

Ella took out Akihito's card and handed it over to pay for her drink. Seeing Akihito Takaba on the card Sudo smiles. It was the right Akihito now he just has to find out how this girl knew him and tell Asami. Then Asami would ditch Akihito and Asami and himself could be together like they were meant to be. Ella finished her drink and headed towards the dance floor. She was there to have fun after all. She danced too about three songs before deciding she needed another drink. She walked back over to where Sudo was at and ordered something fruity but non-alcoholic. Not realizing that he had put some alcohol in the drink this time. Ella started to drink her drink never having had it before she didn't know what is should taste like and was none the wiser about what was in it. Sudo smiled knowing it wouldn't be long before he had all the information that he need to get rid of Akihito. What neither of then knew was that the secret guard that Mika had put on Ella was in the club watching to make sure nothing happened to her. Still unaware that Sudo was giving her more than just a fruity drink he continued to watch but not engage. He was told to not let her know he was there. That didn't stop him from pulling up Akihito's number on his phone. He moved closer to the bar, so he could hear exactly what was going on and be said. He knew Ella would never say anything that could get her family into trouble or hurt. Not unless she was forced to. He sat down a few seat from Ella and heard her say

"Sudo is this supposed to taste like this?"

"Yeah it is. Trust me I would never five you something that was bad for you."

Ella smiled and finished off her drink. Sudo gave her another two drinks before she started to really feel the effects of the alcohol. Sudo knew this was his chance to get dirt on Akihito. He leaned over the bar towards Ella and started to ask her questions

"So Ella how is it that you know Akihito?"

"oh umm Akihito is my cousin." Ella answered forgetting that she wasn't supposed to tell anyone that. As far as most people knew Akihito had no family left. Sudo frowned a little and said

"I thought he had no family let after his parents and grandparents passed away?"

"Thats just what we tell everyone. He does have family. I mean it's small, it's just me and my brother." Ella says laughing and falling off her chair. Sudo helped Ella up off the floor and back onto her chair. He then thought 'I have to tell Asami that Akihito has been lying to him this entire time.' Ella's secret guard hit the call button on his cell. He had to get the bosses down here now.

Akihito and Mika had just gotten home from the auction house when Akihito's phone went off. He looked at it and saw Ella's bodyguard's number. Answering right away Akihito askes

"What's going on Leo is Ella alright?"

"Both of you need to get down to Club Dracaena. It's Ella the club manager is trying to get information on you boss."

"Where's Amara? We are on our way."

"She didn't show up with Ella and I'll keep an eye on her till you get here."

Akihito told Mika what was going on. The look on Mika face told Akihito that he was furious. Both the men made their way to the black Lamborghini. As Akihito tore out of the drive Mika pulled out his cell calling Amara.

Amara looked at her phone as it started to ring. She looked at the name hoping it said Ella. When she saw Mika's name she sighed knowing that if he was calling that he knew she wasn't with Ella anymore. She answered the phone but before she could say anything Mika started

"Where the hell are you? Do you have any idea where my sister is? Why are you not with her?"

"I'm down town at Spirited Club. No, I don't know where she is. She asked me to grab a bag she left when I got back she was gone. So, I have been going to every club trying to find her."

"We know where she is, meet us at Club Dracaena. She is there and is in trouble."

"I'm on my way."

Akihito and Mika arrived at the club. Neither one of then bothered to acknowledge the bouncer. They both walked past him and straight into the club. Just a few minutes later Amara came rushing in the club. They made their way over to Leo who pointed out where Ella was at. She had dragged Sudo out onto the dancing floor refusing to answer anymore question unless he danced with her. All three of the new comers could tell Ella was drunk. Mika and Akihito made their way onto the dance floor and over to Ella and Sudo. Akihito grabbed Sudo by the back of his shirt and yanked him away from Ella.

"Amara take Ella to her car and then take her home. We will discuss everything when we get back."

Amara led Ella away from the dance floor and towards the door. Once outside in the fresh air Ella said

"I don't feel so good Mara."

Amara smiled and shook her head. She led Ella to her car putting her in the passenger seat and climbing in the driver's side. She proceeded to take Ella home knowing the girl was in a lot of trouble but, no where near the amount that guy was going to be in once Mika and Akihito got done with him.

Back in the club

Back in the club Sudo looked from Akihito to Mika. He knew he was in trouble. This wasn't how it was supposed to happen. He was going to get the information and use it against Akihito. The man in question was never supposed to find out how he got the information. If what Ella had said was true, then he was as good as dead.

"Why don't we go somewhere and talk in private. I would prefer not to make a scene down here." Akihito said

Sudo swallowed, he knew he didn't have a choice. He led the two men to one of the private VIP room. Once inside Mika walk over to him and punched him right in the face before saying

"What made you think you could use my sister? Giving her alcohol. She is sixteen not to mention she is never to be used."

Mika didn't give Sudo time to answer before he had him on the ground. He continued to punch him. He looked at Akihito once to make sure it was all right that he pummeled this guy into a blood pulp.

Adrien made his into the club. He had to find Sudo, he would help him. Keep him safe from the Phoenix Group. When he didn't spot him, he asked the bartender if he had seen him. He informed Adrien that Sudo had just gone up to one of the VIP rooms. Adrien had an idea about what room he would use. He made his way up there. What he found was not what he expected. Sudo was on the floor getting beat up by the same two men who had treated him less than an hour ago. Adrien turned and fled from the club, there was only one other person he could turn to now. He only prayed that he would help him.

Back in the room Akihito told Mika that was enough they needed him to be awake and alive if they were going to get to the bottom of what was happening. Mika got up off Sudo and took a seat on one of the many couches that were in the room. Akihito pulled Sudo up and threw him on the seat opposite of himself and Mika.

"Now tell me why is it you choose to go after my cousin? What was so important that you gave her alcohol without her knowledge?" Akihito asked

"I just wanted information on you. Something I could give to Asami. Something that would make him not what to be with you any longer. Ella was just in the wrong place and she wanted in the club I saw this as an opportunity to get what I wanted."

"Don't you dare say her name, or I would be happy to finish what I started." Mika growled at Sudo

"You are not going to use that information. You are not going to tell Asami anything at all. Most importantly if you ever come near Ella again I will let Mika here finish you off for good. Trust me when I tell you that no one would ever find your body. Mika lets get going we need to have a chat with Ella."

Akihito walked out of the room with Mika right behind him. Mika stopped right before leaving the room saying

"You should be very glad that Akihito was here tonight, or I would have killed you."

Then he walked out the door after his cousin. Neither of them bothered to look and see what Sudo was doing. Neither of them cared. Once they got home they made their way into the house. They found Mara waiting for them in the main hall.

"She's asleep. Passed out right after we got home. Poor kid got sick in the car."

"Did she say why she went there. Why she decided it was okay to leave her guard behind. If Leo hadn't been there something bad could have happened to her." Akihito says

"She really didn't say much just that she didn't feel so good. I can tell you why she went there. Why she defied everything you two have ever said to her." Amara replied

"Oh, and why is that Amara?" Mika Asked

"She was right earlier when she said you guys wouldn't know what was going on in her life if it wasn't for the reports."

"That's not true." Akihito replies looking from Amara to Mika

"No, it really is. Did you know she thought about going out for the track team? Yeah, she was all excited about it at the beginning of the school year. But the day of try out she came to me and said 'why should I bother. Its not like Mika or Akihito would bother to come.' Did you know she wanted to do choir? But it was the same thing she felt you two were always to busy with the Phoenix Group that you couldn't be bothered to stop to watch her to do something she wanted. If it wasn't for the fact that Mika has to go to parent teacher conferences, then he would he know who her teachers are."

Akihito frowned and started to walk away he had a lot to think about. Everything Amara said was true. They didn't give Ella the attention that he should. Hell, they couldn't even be bothered to watch her favorite movie. Mika joined Akihito and the two made their way to Ella's room. Opening the door, they first thing the two men noticed that the room was green. When had she painted her room. It was pink before. They looked at her sleeping and looked at each other. Tomorrow the three of them would have to have a serious talk. Weather it was their fault or not what Ella did was reckless and dangerous. The men made their way towards their own room. Both would need a good night's sleep if they were going to get through tomorrow.

The next morning found both Mika and Akihito up extra early. Both men made their way down to the dinning room. They found Amara waiting for them.

"Is Ella up yet?" Akihito asked

"I'm not sure if she is she hasn't come out of her room." Amara answered

"Maybe we should head up to her room. Talk to her up there." Mika said

The three of them made their way up to Ella's room. They found her sitting up in bed her head in her hands.

"Not feeling so good today sis?" Mika asked holding back a small laugh at his sister's expense

"Please don't talk so load. My head is throbbing."

"Ella, we have to talk about what happened yesterday. You took off left Amara behind. Got tricked into giving up information about our family. You could have been hurt or worse."

"I didn't mean to give out information. I just wanted to have some fun and stick it to the two of you. I knew Amara wouldn't let me go to that club, so I had to ditch her. How did you find me?" Ella says

"I had put an extra guard on you. There is something going on in the city right now I wanted to make sure you were safe." Mika says

"It doesn't really matter how or who told us where you were. What matters is that you are home and so grounded, for three weeks. You are to go to and from school. You are to do as we ask of you and if you can manage that we can talk about reducing the punishment." Akihito states

"I guess that is acceptable." Ella replies

"Good now Mika and I have to get ready we have an auction to attend tonight. I need you to trace this number and record all calls it makes." Akihito says handing over Adrien's cell number.

"Of, Course I will get right on it as soon as my head stops pounding."

Looking in his as he was getting ready Akihito thinks about what he wants to wear. Stopping at a dark blue suit jacket he smiles knowing that this is the one to wear to the Shannara Auction house's charity event. He would be able to blend in with the rich and powerful. He pulls out a black dress shirt, dark blue almost black vest and black pants. He also grabs his black coat as it is a little chilly out. Pulling on his clothes he pauses and pulls out a gun holster putting it on over his vest in case Adrien is more trouble. Looking one last time in the mirror he thinks that Asami would love to see him all powerful looking. Walking out his door he stops as Mika comes out of his room too. Mika has on white pants with black combat boots. He is wearing a dark blue almost black dress shirt that matches his own with a white vest ad dark blue dress jacket that matches his shirt, a white tie and white coat. Mika smiles at him and puts his hat on.

"What a pair we make. Reminds me of the parties we went to in Russia. The ones Mikhail throws, you know?" Mika says

Laughing at that Akihito says

"Yes, they sure know how to drink. Are we taking the limo tonight?"

"Yes, the stretch limo. After all we are going to a before dinner and auction with all the important rich people." Mika says

"Good lets say good night to Ella and get going."

The two made their way to Ella's private office. She had been in there all day putting the trace on Adrien's cell. Popping their heads in the room Akihito says

"Ella we are leaving for the night. We just wanted to tell you good night, that we will see you in the morning and remember no leaving the house."

"I won't have a good night, buy me something nice."

They made their way out to Mika's custom colored red-orange limo. Why he picked that color Akihito would never understand. Looking out the window Mika sees that they are almost to the auction house. He turns to Akihito and smirks.

"Ready to start this party?"

"Yes" Akihito says and opens the door.

Walking into the main room Akihito's eyes wonder to the door and he stops and gasp in shock as he sees Asami walking in. He is radiating power in his black suit with black pants, with a white dress shirt and a gold tie that matches his eyes. Panicking Akihito grabs Mika and pulls him into the restroom. Mika looks startled at him and says

"What was that for?"

Akihito yells "Asami's here!"

Mika starts laughing hard at Akihito's face. He then says

"You know sooner or later you are going to have to tell him the truth."

"Well its going to be later. Now take my guns and try to behave." Akihito says taking off the gun holster and handing it to Mika.

"Me, not behave. I am a angel. All sugar and sweet." Mika explains

Snorting Akihito walks out of the restroom. He stops as a voice rings out behind him.

"Akihito?" Asami says in a questioning voice not sure if the beautiful man in front of him is his kitten.

"Asami, what are you doing here?" Akihito asked

Just as Asami was about to answer Akihito the restroom door opens, and Mika comes out.

"Aki." Mika purrs throwing his arm around Akihito.

Asami's eyes narrow at the two of them.

"Who is this?" Asami askes in a cold tone.

Akihito knows the tone that Asami is using means he is pissed.

"This is a friend of mine." Akihito says

Mika pouts and says in a childlike voice

"A friend! That's all I am to you after last night."

Asami stared at Akihito standing next to the man now known as Mika. What was Akihito doing with this man? Why were they standing so close to one another? Just as Asami was about to question his young lover and this Mika man, a voice come on the speaker.

"Dinner will be served in the main hall in 5 minutes."

As much as he wanted to take his young lover away from this place and question him., he knows that this dinner is for charity and he told Adrien he would to be here.

"Looks like it's time to eat. Are you both eating or?" Asami asked

"Well we are eating here. What table are you eating at Mr. Asami?" Mika says with a smile on his face.

Mika already knows that he and Akihito were eating at the same table as Asami. Smirking on the inside Mika thinks, 'This will be so much fun.'

Eyeing Mika, Asami says

"Table 26 and yourself?"

"What a surprise! We are at the same table. This will be so much fun" Mika says happily.

Akihito looks at his cousin in surprise. Then looks at Asami. Akihito can see that Asami is mad and wondering what is going right now Asami then says,

"Well then we shall we go to the main hall."

Asami walks past Mika and stops by his lover.

"You and I are having a long talk tonight. It seems you have been keeping secrets." Asami whispers in dark tone to Akihito.

Asami then walks away to the main hall. 'This is going to be a long night' Akihito thinks to himself. Looking at his cousin Akihito says in cold tone

"Behave or else"  
"Or else what my dear Aki, going to chain me up and whip me" Mika says loud enough so Asami can hear him.

Akihito shakes his head at Mika and turns around to walk to the main hall after Asami. Mika follows behind smiling knowing that he was going to have so much fun even if Akihito gets mad at him. Arriving at the table they all sit down and wait for the meal to come. No one is talking, and you could cut the tension with a knife between Asami and Akihito. Mika suddenly smiles and says to Asami

"So, how do you know Aki?"

Asami looks over to Mika and says

"You could say we know one another very well. How do you know him?" Asami asks.

Akihito looks into Mika eyes almost wanting to tell him in this head that he was in no way to tell Asami that they were cousins. Mika grinned at Akihito and says

"You could say Aki and I are very close too. In fact, we have known one another snice we were babies."

Asami eyes Mika again who grins at him and says

"I see"

"Oh, yea we had so many sleepovers in one another's beds" Mika says happily.

Akihito looks over to his cousin then to Asami. He can see that Asami is close to a breaking point. Just as he about to tell Mika to be quiet, Mika wraps his arm around Akihito. Asami eyes darken at the move.

"Aki, remember that time in Russia. When we..." Mika says but gets cut off as Akihito puts his hand over Mika's mouth.

"Yea I remember, and I also remember that we were not talking about it again" Akihito says.

Asami watching the two when Akihito suddenly pulls his hand away fast and glares at Mika.

"Did you lick my hand?" Akihito says.

Mika grins and then looks over to Asami and winks at him. Asami was having enough of Mika and Akihito. He wants to know who the hell this man is and why he is so close to his lover. Standing up he looks over to Kei and barks out

"Get the car now!"

Kei nods, knowing Asami is really pissed off right now. Akihito looks over to Asami.

"Asami, you don't have to leave, Mika is just being..."

But stops talking as Asami's looks over to him. Asami looks like a wild animal trapped in cage and angrier then he has ever seen him. He knows Asami wants answers, but Akihito does not know what he is going to say.

"We are leaving, not me Akihito. We have are going to have a long talk." Asami darkly says.

Nodding his head Akihito gets up. Just as he is about to walk over to Asami, he gets pulled into a hug by Mika, who whispers in his ear.

"Have fun tonight."

Akihito replies to Mika also whispering

"You are dead when I get back home"

Akihito then walks over to Asami.

"We don't have to leave, Mika was just leaving now."

Mika pouts at this and starts walking over to the door but stops as Asami says

We are leaving now."

Asami grabs Akihito and drags him to the door.

"Why are you acting like this? Are you jealous?" Akihito asks

Asami stares at him, it is then that Akihito knows he is in trouble. Just as Asami was about to answer him the limo comes around the front.

"Get in!" Asami tell him

Akihito climbs into the limo and waits for Asami to start talking.


	5. The Reveal

Disclaimer: We don't own the Finder Series. Thank you to everyone who reviewed, favorited, and alerted this story. Sorry for the long wait my writing partner was on vacation. We hope you enjoy. Please read and review.

Co-Written with MidnightRoseMist

Chapter 4: The Reveal

Asami climbed into the limo after Akihito. He sat down and pushed the button putting the divider up between them and Kei. Akihito sat on the seat across from Asami and waited from him to say something. Asami reached over and grabbed ahold of Akihito. He pulled Akihito over to the seat he was sitting on. Asami flipped Akihito onto his stomach and then grabbed the seat belt. Using it to tie Akihito down making sure he couldn't move he grabbed Akihito's pants and boxers and pulled them down. Akihito looked at him in shock and said

"What the hell are you doing? We need to talk about what happened, not this."

Asami didn't respond. He instead reached into one of the compartments and pulled out the lubricant he kept for moments like this. He put a generous amount onto his fingers and began spreading it into Akihito's hole before finally saying

"You belong to me and it's time I remind you of that. I have given you way too much freedom."

"I don't belong to anyone you bastard." Akihito shouted at Asami

Asami just smiled it was going to be so much fun proving him wrong. He unzipped his pants and pulled his cock out. Asami stroked himself till he was fully erect. He put some of the lubricant on his cock, lined himself up at Akihito's entrance and thrusted in. He waited for Akihito to get used to him being there and began to move. He pulled back out just a little before thrusting back into Akihito and saying

"Tell me who you belong."

"I already told you old man I belong to no one."

Asami chuckled as he continued to thrust into Akihito. He moved his hand around Akihito and grabbed ahold of Akihito's cock, and began to slowly move his hand up and down Akihito's cock. He heard his lover whimper in pleasure as he does this. When he feels that Akihito is about to cum he stops and pulls his hand away and says

"Tell me who you belong to and I will let you cum or chose to remain stubborn and I will cum and leave you strapped down and wanting more."

Akihito sighed, he wanted to cum so bad, but he didn't want to give Asami what he wanted. He remained quiet. Akihito heard Asami chuckle and begin to move again. He could feel that Asami was getting close and he wanted to cum as well. Finally giving into Asami he says

"Fine you win. I belong to you."

"That's all you had to say kitten."

Asami grabbed a hold of Akihito cock once again. Every time he thrust into Akihito he would stroke Akihito's cock. As he did this he felt both of them building to their climax, with one final thrust Asami came hard. Feeling Asami cum inside him Akihito came as well gasping Asami's name.

"Remember this the next time you even think about looking at someone else. You belong to me Akihito Takaba."

Asami fixed his cloths, unhooked Akihito from the seatbelts and sat back down. Akihito pulled his cloths back up on him and took a seat next to Asami.

"Just so you know I didn't sleep with Mika. He just likes to make inappropriate jokes at the wrong time." Akihito says

Asami remain quite taking in what Akihito had said. He thinks 'It doesn't matter if they slept together or not. He was going to find out everything he could about this Mika.'

The limo pulled up in front of Asami's place. Kei came around and opened the door for Asami and Akihito. They made their way into Asami's house and up into the bedroom. Akihito went into the bathroom to shower and change, he walked back into the bedroom to find Asami already sitting up in the bed. He went over and climbed into bed besides Asami.

Asami looks over at his lover as he laid don beside him. He knew that he would not be getting much sleep that night. Whoever this Mika guy is Akihito seems to care for him. If he didn't he wouldn't have made so many excuses or even have been there with him in the first place. Asami sighed as he watched Akihito fall asleep. First thing in the morning he would get Kei on finding out whatever he could about this guy. He did not like him and he sure as hell didn't trust him. Asami looked at the clock on his night stand and say the time. It was already one am. He deciding to get some work down he pulled his laptop out of his bag from beside his bed and opened it up. Pulling up the spread sheet from his club Asami went over the profit that was being made with both the club an d his otherwise unlawful business. Asami counited to work quietly as not to wake Akihito when his laptop pinged. He looked down and saw it was an email from Kei. More disappearances have happened. He needed to get to the bottom of this. Glancing at his clock again Asami sees that two hours has already passes. Asami closed his laptop and set it on the table next to the bed. Just as he was about to lay down and try to sleep his phone goes off.

Akihito laid in Asami's bed pretending to be asleep. He had too much on is mind to sleep. He could feel Asami sitting up next to him on his laptop. Apparently, he too had a lot on his mind as well. Usually the two of them would be too tired to stay awake after the sex they had had. Akihito laid there listening to Asami type. He heard him close his laptop and let it on the night stand. Just then Asami's cell phone started to ring. Asami grabbed his cell as quick as he could. He answered it looking over at Akihito to make sure he was still asleep. Seeing that he was Asami says

"What is it Adrien. It's three in the morning this better be a life or death situation."

"It is Asami, you have to help me. I got mixed up with the wrong sort of people. Now the phoenix group wants information I can't give if I want to live. I need to get out of town."

Asami stayed quite for a minute then he started to speak again.

"I'll help you Adrien. Listen closely. I will only say this once. Go to the Edlund air field at two pm. I will have a plane waiting there to take you back to France and to Safety."

"Thank you Asami, thank you so much."

Asami hung up the phone. Setting it back on the night stand he laid down beside Akihito and slowly fell asleep. Akihito couldn't believe what he had heard. Adrien was going to try and run. He wasn't about to let that happen. First thing in the morning he would get ahold of Mika and together they would stop the little weasel from running off with the information they need. Waking up Akihito see Asami has already left. Grabbing clothes Akihito walks out of the bedroom to the front door but stops at the door as he sees a note.

'Since you can't keep your bodyguards I have a little gift coming in soon. I took the bodyguards off you as you will just lose them as soon as you go outside. Please keep your cell on you at all time.'—Asami

'Well one less thing to deal with today' Akihito thinks After getting into the elevator Akihito pulls out his cell and calls Mika. After a few rings Mika picks up

"Sup cuz."

"Thanks for last night asshole. One of these days I am going to get you back. Just wait and see. Be up and ready by the time I get there." Akihito says to Mika

"Well good morning sunshine. You would think that after getting laid you would be in a better mood. Should I get the pillow Ella and I got you." Mika replies laughing.

I would be if Adrien was not about to make a run for it and take the information with him. I will be there soon, be ready." Akihito growls into the phone

"What?!" Mika says now more awake

"Yeah, be ready I will tell you all about it when I get home, and no I don't need the damn pillow.

Mika laughed again at that comment and says

"See you soon boss."

Walking into the house Akihito finds Mika in the living room.

"So, what's up?" Mika asks

Akihito sits down on the couch and looks over to Mika. Mika can see that Akihito is really pissed off.

"Late last night Adrien called Asami. Asami thought I was sleeping and took the call. Adrien asked Asami to get him out of the country." Akihito says

"Fuck!" Mika shouts

"Yeah but lucky us Asami told him where and when." Akihito says smirking

"Oh?!" Mika says

"Yes, we have to be at the Edlund airport at 2pm. I was thinking we could pay our pal Adrien a visit." Akihito says with an evil smile.

"Oh, please let's take the motorcycles." Mika says

"You read my mind cousin." Akihito says

Getting up both men made their way to the parking garage. They grab their helmets and put them on. Getting on the motorcycles they took off heading to the airport. They stopped in front of the plane getting ready to take off. Getting off their bikes they head to the plane's door and open it. Both men climbed into the plane and heading right over to Adrien's seat.

"When are we taking off? Do you know who…?" Adrien stops talking as he spots Akihito and Mika who by now have taken off their helmets.

"Going somewhere?" Akihito ask and smirks at Adrien

Adrien visibly paled. To terrified to speak he just kept shaking his head and muttering to himself

"How did he find me?"

Akihito continued to smirk. Trying not to laugh at the look of pure panic on Adrien's face Akihito says

"I don't remember giving you permission to go anywhere. You still owe me my information."

"I wasn't running. I must return to France. You see my father has taken ill and they don't think he will make it." Adrien replied

"Oh, Adrien I would believe that except we both know your parents passed away last year. Also, I am having your cell phone tracked. I heard the conversation you had with Mr. Asami. Now get out of the plane. We have things to discusses." Akihito said getting a very serious look on his face.

Akihito put his helmet back on and headed for the door. Adrien followed behind him followed by Mika. Adrien followed the two men back to the bikes. Akihito and Mika shared a look before Akihito says

"You wanted to bring the bikes he can ride with you."

All three men got on the bikes. They made their way to the warehouse. Mika dragged Adrien off the bike, inside the warehouse and down to the torture room.

"Tie him up he is going to give me the information I want weather that's the easy way or the hard way."

Mika went to grab Adrien but stopped as Adrien said

"I'll tell you everything. I was reporting a man named Sudo, but you already know that. I saw you attacking him at the club Dracaena. He reports to someone called Mr. S. I have never met him and I've only spoke to him once on the phone. That's when he recruited me. He knows I have friends in high places he wanted to use that. He offered me money, so I took it. It's Sudo you want he has all the information on who Mr. S is. Please don't kill me."

Akihito stared at Adrien in shock. He didn't expect the man to give up the information so easily. He was looking forward to getting to torture him a little. Mika looked at Akihito and says

"What do we do now boss?"

"Now, now we have to meet with Asami. Sudo is one of his men." Akihito replied

"How do we do that? You can't exactly just walk up to him and tell him everything.

"We will use him. We will send him to Asami with a letter."

Adrien starred at the two men. Not sure if he should say anything. Mika smirks and says

"Let's do it!"

Akihito turns to Adrien and says

"You will take a letter straight to Asami. You will not try to run. Remember Adrien I will always find you."

Adrien swallowed hard and whispered

"I understand."

Across town Asami sits in his office glaring at his phone. No matter how many times he has reset the app it keeps showing that Akihito's cell his pinging from all different locations, never staying in one spot for more than a few minutes at a time. Asami thinks to himself 'This dam tracking system is malfunctioning.' Asami is about to call Kei into the room to fix the problem when the man in question walks in with Souh. Both men have a worried look on their faces. Asami raises an eyebrow and says

"What's going on?"

"Well sir, Adrien was taken from the airport."

Asami's mood darkens he says in a dark tone

"Bring me the video surveillances footage now. Kei while you are at it fix the fucking tracking system. It keeps says Akihito is everywhere in the city at once."

Kei nodded his head and heads out of the room to grab the footage that Asami wants. Walking back in he puts the DVD in the player and heads over to the computer. Kei starts typing trying to find out why the system is acting up. It was there is found out that someone had hacked the tracking system and was bouncing it around. Kei started to try and hack the person back. Trying to find out who was messing with them.

Ella smiled as her computer lit up. She pulled up the tracking system Asami was using to track Akihito's cell. Just like she thought he was trying to locate Akihito. Well she would give him something to track. Ella laughed has she began to send the signal all over town. Knowing that it had to be driving her cousin's boyfriend crazy. She laughed again, she was having way too much fun doing this. She was about to stop ad make it seem like Akihito was at his apartment when someone from their end began trying to find the source of her hacking and hack her back.

"Oh, hell no he is not trying to hack me back. That's so not happening." Ella says

She began typing, rerouting her signal to several different sources. After having made sure that this person was not going to find the house Ella smiled and took a drink of her Chai Latte.

Kei looked at the screen in disbelief. Whoever this person was they were good. He stared to type faster hoping he would be able to find the source before it was gone for good. Kei decide he was going to find this person if it was the last thing he did. He was so close to finding the source and the person responsible when the system froze.

Ella knew it was time to give them what they wanted. She made sure they couldn't find her location she would give them this. She made a point to stop sending both her signal and Akihito's around. She set Akihitos to show he was home and made it seem like hers was coming from the local coffee shop. She knew that they wouldn't be able to figure out who it was with it coming from such a public place.

Kei smiled, the person had given up messing with the system. He had also found the source of who was hacking it in the first place. In just a minute he would have the address. The computer made a pinging noise. Kei looked at the screen and sighed. He would have no way to find the person. He knew that the coffee shop that was being used was very popular. Kei looks at Asami and says

"Boss, the tracking system is back up and running. It shows Akihito is at his apartment."

Asami nodded his head in thanks and turned back to the video footage of the airport. He watched as Adrien got on the plane. Not even five minutes later he sees two people come riding into the shot on motorcycles. They walk up to the door and climb inside. Asami shakes his heading thinking that these two-people had to of killed Adrien. He is about to turn the video off when he sees the Adrien walk off the plane with them. Asami pauses the video hoping to get a look at the faces of these two-people. The one has a helmet on but the other does not. Asami zooms in on the man not wearing a helmet, he swears as he sees the man from last night, Mika. He watches as Mika looks over at his companion who must have said something because you see Mika nod his head. Asami watches as the three men get on the bikes and drive away. Asami rewinds the video back so that it is showing Mika's face again. Looking at Kei Asami says in a dark tone

"Kei, we have a problem."

Kei looks up at his name being said and then sees the man Mika from last night.

"Fuck!" Kei yells

Just as Asami is about to speak the door opens with a loud bang. Adrien runs into the room. He is out of breath and pale. He is holding a paper in his hand.

I'm glad to see your alive." Asami states. He had thought for sure those two men would have killed him as soon as they got away from any witnesses.

"Yes, I have a letter for you from the leader of the Phoenix Group." Adrien says handing the letter over to Asami. Asami's eyebrow raises up, he unfolds the letter and reads it aloud as Kei looks ready to burst with exactment.

"Mr. Asami,

Hello first and foremost. I have given this a long thought and have concluded that we need to meet and join forces. I have information about a rat in your organization. I will give you this information if we can get some information too. Please meet me at 40587 Russka Rd warehouse number 75 at 10pm tonight. It is there that you will learn my name. If you will meet me send an email to this address burning_phoenix3 . I look forward to hearing from you Mr. Asami.

Sincerely,

Leader of the Phoenix Group.

As he finished reading the letter Asami looked up at the men in his office, Kei had a shocked look on his face and Adrien was looking pale but hopeful now.

Asami sits back down at his deck and rereads the letter.

"Will you go Asami"? Adrien asks.

"I will if what they are saying is true then we have a rat and I want this information. Besides I would be stupid if I did not go. This is a chance to team up with some of the best in the underworld." Asami says.

Asami looks at his two men and sees the look on Souh's face. He looks like Christmas has come early.

"I need the blueprints for the warehouse and a team of men put together. I don't want to walk into a trap. Only bring our most trusted people" Asami says.

"Yes, Sir." Kei and Souh say at the same time.

"Oh, and Kei, I need information and that guy we met last night." Asami says.

Kei nods and walks out the door with Souh. Asami turns back to his old friend and says

"Do you still need out or do you want to go on your own."

"I think I will take my chances on my own, Asami" Adrien. says

Adrien thinks that now the two groups coming together would be his time to run. Asami nods his head and says

"Good luck".

Adrien walks out the door. Once outside of Asami's office Adrien pulls out his phone and calls the air field. He places the order for a private plane to take him back to France.

Asami is alone now. He thinks about how lucky he got. Taking out his cell he text Akihito

"Not coming home tonight. Be careful."

Then he pulls up his email and sends his response to the letter "I will be there."

Across town, a ring lets Akihito know that he has a message. He is about to tell Mika the news when his phone pings again showing he has an email. Grinning at his cousin he says

"Asami will be there tonight"

Mika claps his hands and jumps up from his seat. He pulls out his cell and looks at his cousin

"How many people do you want," Mika asks.

"Just you, Amara and myself. The less people the less tense it will be. Asami will no doubt bring many men with him. You will go in first, that way you can see who all is in the warehouse. Amara will be up high, hidden.

"Will we be armed" Mika asks, already texting Amara.

Thinking about it Akihito says

"Yes, just in case."

Mika looks up and sees his cousin looks worried and scared. Knowing that this is going to be hard for him to tell Asami the truth about himself and what his does.

"Will you be ok?" Mika asks.

Akihito looks at Mika and tells him

"Yes and no. I feel the weight being lifted off my shoulders, but I worry that Asami won't forgive me for lying. I care for him too much to lose him. I know he will be mad. I am scared that he won't like the other side of me."

"That man loves you Akihito. He will never just leave you. Your stuck with him. I say it's about time he finds out about you. And just think of how hot it will be when he sees you in action. Now all you have to say to him is that you love him," Mika says.

Akihito smiles at Mika, he always knows what to say to make him feel better. Getting up he start walking to his room, stopping at Mika he gives him a hug and says.

"Thanks, you always know what to say to make me feel better. Get everything ready. I want us there at least 10 minutes before the meet up time."

"Yes, Boss." Mika says.

Walking to his bedroom Akihito takes a shower. While in the shower his mind going back to tonight's meeting. He thinks about how Asami will react to this secret. Will he tell him to leave and never come back? Will he still want him when he sees the darker side of himself? If everything works out this could be a powerful partnership. Getting lost in thought he jumps when the water turns ice cold. Turning off the shower he wraps a towel around his waist and walks to his closet. Looking at his outfits he takes out a black dress shirt, white dress pants, a white suit coat and a double under armpit gun holster. after putting everything on he steps over to the safe and pulls out two Glocks and slides them into place in the holsters. Putting on his shoes Akihito steps in front on the mirrors and take one more look at himself, smirking he thinks Asami does not know what going to hit him tonight he just hopes that Asami will accept the real him. Stepping out his bedroom door Akihito finds Mika waiting in the hallway. Mika has chosen a suit similar to own only in black with a gray undershirt. Mika grins as he sees Akihito. He knows this is the real Akihito he sees now. The one who knows what to do to get shit done even if it means blood is spilled. Akihito looks towards Ella's bedroom door and says to Mika

"Go ahead and go down stairs I want to have a word with Ella before we go."

Mika nods his head and starts down the stairs heading to the living room. Akihito makes his way over to Ella's door and knocks. He opens the door once he hears Ella tell him to come in. She is sitting on her bed reading. Ella looks up when she hears the door open. Smiling at her cousin she asks

"Are you guys getting ready to head out?"

"Yes, I need you to stay in this house tonight Ella. It is too dangerous for you to be out. Amara is going with me but there will be guys here to help keep you safe. Mika and I will see you tomorrow after you get home from school. We love you."

"I understand. I won't leave the house. Please be safe tonight. I love all of you."

Akihito walked over and hugged his cousin and kissed her head. He turned and walked back out of the room. He made his way down to the living room where ne new Mika was waiting for him. He walked in and asked

"Is Amara here yet?"

Just as Mika is about answer, Amara walks in dress in all black with guns strapped to her hips. Her red hair is pulled up in a ponytail. Her eyes a bright purple this time. Mika asks

"Are you ever going to show your real eye color?"

"Now why would I do that?" Amara says.

Just as Mika is about to say something back Akihito says

"Enough, we have a meeting to go to. What car are we taking?"

Both freeze at the tone of Akihito's voice, Amara is the first to speak

"The black limo, so you can take Asami with us to the house if everything goes according to plan."

Nodding his head, Akihito walks out the door to the waiting limo out front. Mika follows with Amara behind him, Mika nods his head at the men by the door.

"Ella is not to leave the house at all tonight, no matter what. Understand" Akihito says to them as he waits by the limo door.

"Yes sir", both say.

Mika opens the limo door and Akihito climbs into car with Mika following him. Amara shuts the door and climbs into the driver seat and starts the car and leaves for the warehouse. In the back Akihito looks out of the window knowing everything is about to change after tonight.

"Let's get this party started" Mika suddenly yells happily. Akihito laughs at cousin and nods his head.

Adrien made his way onto the private plan he had ordered. He planned to get as far away from Japan as possible. Adrien got covetable in his seat and sighed in relief as the plane took off heading for France.

Across town Asami and about half a dozen men plus Kei and Souh pulled up to the warehouse a half hour before the meeting is about to start. Stepping out of the car Asami says

"I want the men outside in the front of the building. That way the Phoenix group only one way in and out. Make sure they stay close by but hidden in case things go south. As soon as they hear gunshot they are to close in and stop our guest from leaving. Kei and Souh you are with me inside."

Nodding their heads, the men go to their hiding spots. Kei and Souh follow Asami inside the warehouse.

"Asami, are you sure about this?" Kei suddenly asks

"Yes, if we have a rat then I want to know who and why the Phoenix Group wants to work with us now. Though this could be a trap, which is why we have guns and the extra men outside." Asami replies to Kei.

All three men stop the middle of the warehouse. The warehouse has what looks like wood to build with all over the place and a few fork lifts around the warehouse.

"Well now we wait" Souh says.

Asami looks at his cell thinking about maybe calling his lover to pass the time, when Kei voice rings out.

"I have the information on that Mika guy we met last night sir if you want. "

"Thank you, I will read it while we wait." Asami says.

Kei nods his head and hands over the folder to Asami, so he can read what little information there is.

"I could not find a lot, sir, he is a ghost, or someone is keeping the information hidden." Kei says.

Asami reads over the information Kei got

Name: Mikaela (Mika) Takara

Age: 24

Job: co-owner of Club Phoenix, manger

Just as Asami is about to ask where this club is Kei voice rings out again.

"A limo has pulled up in back. Unknown how many are in the limo sir."

"Why are they in back? I thought there was only one-way in."

"There must be a door we didn't know about. One that wasn't on the blueprints." Kei replies

Asami sighs and says "

"I guess we wait for our host to show their faces." Asami says.

Out back in the limo Akihito presses the button to pull the divider between the driver and the back of the limo down. As soon as it is down Akihito says to Amara

"If Asami is not here we will leave. Send me a text as soon as you get in with who is inside the warehouse. I want you to hide till I say or if guns come out. If guns come out I want, you to make sure Souh gets taken out first and then make sure the men outside do not get in. I honestly don't think it will come to that though and Amara be careful. Ella would not be happy if you don't come home."

"Yes, Sir" Amara says and gets out of the limo. As soon as she is in the warehouse Akihito pulls out his cell, a few minutes later a text comes in

"Asami, Kei and Souh in the building. I am inside."

Turning to his cousin, Akihito says

"You are to go inside first, I will follow you after a few minutes. Do try and not do or say something dumb."

Grinning at his cousin Mika says

"I will be on my best behavior."

"That is what I am afraid of." Akihito says.

Mika laughs as he climbs out of the car with Akihito following. Stopping at the door to the warehouse. Mika turns to Akihito

"Ready?"

"Yes, let me text Amara that we are coming in. Be careful, I love you cousin." Akihito says and texts Amara.

"I love you to cousin, now let's blow your lovers mind, well mentally at least." Mika says with laugh.

Taking a deep breath Akihito nods to Mika who opens the door and walks in. Watching his cousin, he waits.

Hearing the door open Asami look to the door not seeing Akihito in the door as they see Mika walks in like he owns the place and is king, with a grin on his face.

Asami reacts immediately as he sees that it is the same man from last night with Akihito. Asami pulls out his gun with Kei and Souh follow him.

Asami looks over at Mika who at this point has stopped walking and is about 30 foots in front of him, Mika looks like he is not surprised at all and puts his hands up as very familiar voice rings out

"Put the guns down now" Akihito says as he walks in. Asami see his lover walk in.

"You need to leave now, this not one of your stakeouts. This very real and very dangerous" Asami says to Akihito who by now is standing by Mika who puts his hands in his shirt to pull his own gun worried that Akihito won't be able to calm his lover. Asami sees this and points his gun Mika taking his eyes off Akihito.

Seeing Asami pull his gun on his cousin Akihito he gets a cold look in eyes. He walks over to Asami who has his eyes on Mika and does not see him move closer. Looking over to Souh Akihito see Amara sneak behind Souh and pulls her own gun out. Hearing a gun cock behind him Souh freezes. Kei seeing Souh has stop moving looks behind and see a woman with flaming red hair in a ponytail holding a gun to Souh's head. So, Kei pulls his own on her. Seeing that Kei has his gun on Amara Mika moves his gun onto Kei. Akihito who by now as stopped almost in front of Asami reacts. No one pulls a gun on his family. Pulling out his Glock he steps in front of Asami and points his gun at his head.

Asami eyes go wide as he stares down the barrel of the gun pointed at him by his lover. Cold blue eyes stare into his gold ones as he hears the gun cock and a part of Asami is a little turn on by this Akihito looking at him right now at this moment. Akihito 's cold voice ring out with a dangerous undertone,

"You will put down your guns or I will put a bullet in your head."


	6. The Truth

Disclaimer: We don't own the Finder Series.

A/N: Because we made you all wait so long for this chapter we have made it extra long. Please read and review.

Chapter 5: The Truth

Asami stared at Akihito in shock. Where was his sweet innocent Akihito who didn't want to hold a gun not too long ago? Staring at Akihito Asami realized that he never really knew the real Akihito at all. Akihito's cold blue eyes stare into Asami's gold eyes. Before Asami could question Akihito a voice rings out in the quiet warehouse.

"Well ain't this a western shoot out." Mika says

"Shut Up!" Akihito and Amara shout at the same time."

"Akihito what is the meaning of this?" Asami asks

"Put down the gun and we can talk about this." Akihito replies

"You don't know who this is, and what he can do. I don't know what he said to get you to do this but listen to me and put down the gun. Come over to me, so I can protect you." Asami says

"No, listen to me I know Mika better than anyone he is not a danger."

"Not a danger, that's not what my lovers say." Mika says with a wink to Kei who turns red.

Asami's hand inches closer to pulling the trigger. Akihito's voice rings out once again

"Mika shut the hell up before I shoot you. Fucking hell cousin look around you now is not the time for your mouth to run."

"Cousin?"

"Yes, this loud mouth pervert is my cousin. Now will you put your gun down. I don't like it when weapons are drawn on my family members." Akihito says

"Cousin or not Akihito this man is the leader of the Phoenix Group."

Akihito started to laugh causing Asami to have a confused look come over his face.

"Do you really think that this idiot is in charge of anything." Akihito says still laughing a little.

"If not him then who is it. I know for a fact that he works for the group." Asami replies not finding the situation funny at all.

"Who's to say I'm not in charge? I could be in charge." Mika says then stopping. A look coming over his face. He burst out laughing "Okay, I'm not in charge. Akihito is. I'm second in command." Mika says giving Kei a look.

Asami starts laughing. He doesn't believe anything that has happened.

"It's time to stop this prank Akihito. I don't know how you found out about this meeting. Now put those toys away.

Akihito sighs and drops the gun. Digging in his coat pocket Akihito pulls out the silencer. Putting it on the gun, Akihito points the gun toward a powerlift window and pulls the trigger. Instantly the window shatters and glass flies everywhere. Asami and his right-hand men stare at the broken window in shock. In the background Mika starts laughing.

"Believe me now?" Akihito asks

Asami looks over to Akihito finally believing Akihito's every word. Looking over at Kei Asami gives the signal to lower his gun. Kei nods in return doing as he is told. Asami turns back to Akihito and lowers his own gun. Glaring into Akihito's eyes Asami says in a cold deadly voice.

"Explain."

Akihito gives his own signal to Mika and Amara to lower their own guns. Sighing Akihito puts his own gun away and says

"I am the leader of the Phoenix Group."

Glaring at Akihito, Asami responds in an aggravated voice

"I get that now, but what I don't understand is why you have lied to me from the start."

"You have to understand Asami, at the beginning I was just gathering intel on the other people in power in the city. At the time we met it was you. I was still new to being a leader. I had just barely taken over from my grandparents when we met. You investigated who I was. I knew you would, you had found my 'day' job as a photographer. I never thought it would go anywhere from there. Then it did. At first, I was scared to tell you the truth. Scared you would have me killed. Have my family killed. I mean I am the head of another rival group. After we got to know each other, and feelings were developed I didn't want to tell you for the fear that you would hate me. Now I know I should have told you sooner, not just now because I need your help."

Akihito took a breath waiting for Asami to say something. Asami waits a minute and then says

"What kind of help is it that you need?"

"There is a man who goes by Mr. S. He is trafficking young girls in our city. One of your men is helping him. All I can say at this time is that we know who his underling is. Also, that I am so sorry for not telling you the truth from the start."

"I'll take care of the trafficker, but I want nothing to do with you." Asami says and heads for the door. Kei and Souh follow him. Souh looks at the woman who had, had a gun to his head thinking about how beautiful she looked. Noticing right away that her eyes were purple. An unusual color. Turning back towards the door he walks out. As Kei passes Akihito he gives him a sad look before walking out the door.

Mika and Amara stare in shock as Asami leaves. Mika turns to Akihito and asks

"Akihito, are you going to be alright?"

"Let's just leave." Is the only reply Mika receives.

Akihito heads back to the limo followed by Mika and Amara. The drive back to the house is quiet. Once home Akihito heads straight upstairs followed by Mika.

"Akihito where are you going? We should talk about what happened." Mika says

"I'm going to check on Ella. Then I don't know. I think I might sleep and then start looking for this Mr. S."

Akihito doesn't wait for Mika to say anything else he turns and walks into Ella's room. Walking over to her bed Akihito smiles and pulls the blanket up to her neck, kissing her head Akihito heads back out into the hall. He sees Mika still standing there and says

"Meet me in the training room in five minutes."

Mika nods his head and heads to his room. He knows his cousin needs this. Mika walks into the training in which is in the basement about five minutes later wearing a pair of black sweat pants and a white tank top. He sees Akihito is already in the room wearing an outfit similar, but his is all black.

'Looks like someone is dressing to reflect is mood' Mika thinks

Mika nods at his cousin and asks

"Where do you want to start?"

"Let's start with the punching bag. I feel the need to hit something." Akihito replies

Mika followed Akihito over to the punching bags. Grabbing ahold of the bag Mika waits for Akihito to begin. Akihito pulls on a pair of punching gloves and hits the bag.

"Can you believe him? Getting mad at me. He has lied to me multiple times." Akihito says in between punches.

"Aki, yes he has lied to you but nothing as big as this. He never hid who he was, from you. I understand you're upset but try seeing this from his perspective." Mika says sounding very insightful.

Akihito threw another punch but this one not aimed at the bag instead Akihito hit Mika in the face, not hard enough to leave a mark but enough Mika staggered backwards.

"What the hell Akihito!" Mika yells

"How can you take his side. I am your family. This is hurting me too. I have wanted to tell him the truth for over a year now. I was afraid of what he would do. Not just to me. What if he found out about you, about Ella? Akihito says throwing another punch at Mika.

Mika dodges Akihito's punch. Aiming one of his own he hits Akihito in the face knocking him down. Grabbing Akihito, he flips him over and sits on his back holding him down. The two men stay like that for a few minutes before Mika hears soft crying coming from his cousin. Letting Akihito up Mika pulls off the gloves and pulls his cousin into his arms. Neither say anything at first then Akihito finally says

"I don't understand how he could just end it. I knew he would be mad, but I at least thought he would listen and understand why I didn't tell him. Then we would be able to mend our relationship back to what it was. Why didn't he listen and understand Mika?

Mika sighs before replying

"Asami is a very prideful man Akihito. The fact that you didn't tell him right away and the fact that he didn't figure it out is what is hurting him. He thought he knew everything about you his pride is hurt. He loves you Akihito, just give him time."

Mika feels Akihito nod is head. The two cousins sit like that with Akihito silently crying for another 30 minutes. Mika finally gets up and pulls Akihito up with him. Leading him up to his room Mika says

"Come on let's get you into bed. Its been a long day and you need to sleep."

Mika walks Akihito over to his bed thankful that none of the men were around to see Akihito in this state. Mika gets Akihito into bed and pulls the covers over him. Walking back out of the room Mika thinks

'I need to get a number from Ella before she goes to school and make a quick call in the morning.'

Across town in Asami's penthouse Asami picks up the glass of whiskey. Drinking it in one shot he thinks back to what he learned today and gets angry. Suddenly throws the glass across the room where it shatters as it hits the wall. Picking up the whiskey bottle and drinks another shot of it. Asami walks over to his desk, picking up the photo of Akihito who is smiling up at him. Asami stares at the picture. How could he not see this coming? How can someone break down the walls that he built around his heart and turn out to be the same person that broke his heart. Glaring at the photo, Asami throws it in the trash. The photo's glass breaks, Asami thinks this is how I feel right now broken and shattered. Drinking more whiskey Asami stands from his desk chair and sweeps his hand across the desk. Papers go flying and this laptop falls and breaks in half. Asami picks up the bottle taking a drink directly from it. Asami stumbled over to the fireplace. Picking up the vase he flings it into the fire watching as the water dampens the flames. Looking at the bottle in his hand he sees that there is only a quarter of a bottle left. Asami drops the bottle. It hits the fireplace shattering and spilling the amber liquid on the carpet. Asami stumbles back over to his desk picking up the picture out of the trash. He makes his way over to the couch in his office. Laying down Asami passes out holding the photo, A single tear makes its way down his cheek. The next morning saw Kei letting himself into Asami's penthouse. After he did not pick up his cell. Looking into the bedroom Kei finds an unslept in bed. Sighing Kei makes his way to Asami's office. Opening the door Kei gasps in surprise at the smell and the mess he finds. Looking over to the sofa Kei finds Asami passed out. Walking over to wake him up Kei stops as he sees the broken picture of Akihito in Asami's arms. Picking the blanket up from the back of the sofa and covers Asami up. Walking out the office Kei heads for the front door. As he is about to leave his phone goes off with a blocked number.

Sudo sat in his office at club Dracaena. He kept staring at his phone dreading the phone call he was about to make. Picking up his cell he dials the one number he knows his boss will answer.

"What's the problem this time Sudou. You better not be wasting my time." A deep voice answers

"It's Adrien sir, he hasn't checked in, in a few days. I believe he may have been compromised."

"You don't need to worry about Adrien. I know everything he has done. Adrien has been taken care of."

"What does that mean sir?"

"Let's just say he went out with a bang." Mr. S says laughing as he hangs up the phone.

The next morning saw Mika out of bed bright and early. He needed to have Ella find the number he needed. Heading down to Ella's room he knocked on her door.

"Just a minute." Ella says

Mika waits for her to open the door trying to stay as quiet as possible. Ella pulls open the door and gives her brother a confused look before saying.

"What are you doing up so early? Is everything okay? Is Akihito okay?"

"Yeah he's fine everything is fine. I need you to find a number for me before you head to school."

Ella walks out of her room and down to her office followed by Mika. Watching as she pulls up the screen. Ella looks over to Mika and asks

"What's the guy's name?"

"Kei Kirishim"

A surprise look comes over Ella's face as she asks

"Why do you want the number for Asami's right hand man?"

"Just give me the number. Amara is waiting, and you have to get to school."

Sighing Ella types Kei's name into the computer. After a few minutes of searching she grabs a piece of paper and writes down the number she found. Handing the paper too Mika she makes her way towards the door. Just as she is about to walk out she says

"Just be careful with whatever you are doing."

Dialing the number Mika waits for Kei to pick up. Not long after the second ring Mika hears Kei say

"Who is this?"

"Good morning to you too, good looking. We have to talk." Mika says in a serious tone

"About?"

"Asami and Akihito. This cannot go on. Both are hurting too much. I have an idea if you want to team up." Mika says

Thinking back to what he saw in Asami's office, he sighs knowing he is going to have to team up with Mika to fix this.

"Alright I am listening," Kei says

"Meet me at the café down the road from Asami's place. I'll be there in fifteen minutes." Mika says getting into his car.

"I'll be there." Kei replies heading down to the café to wait.

True to his word Mika walked in fifteen minutes later with a huge grin on his face. Walking over to the counter Mika orders himself a coffee and heads over to the table Kei is sitting at. The server brings over his coffee and Mika takes a drink grinning at Kei he says

"Here is the plan."

After arriving back home from his meeting Mika sees that Akihito is still asleep seeing as it is only 8:30. Heading back to his room Mika decides to get more sleep before the plan goes into action. A few hours later Mika is woken up by Akihito shaking him.

"What's going on?"

"You tell me since its already eleven in the morning and you are still in bed."

"Ella woke me up this morning said she had information on some guy that has info on our trafficker. We are to meet him at the Saturn Hotel at noon."

"Then you better get up cause we have to get going."

Across town Kei finds Asami sitting at his desk in his home office. Walking in Kei says

"Good Morning Sir, I have found someone who has information on our trafficker. You are set to meet with him at the Saturn Hotel and noon."

"That is excellent news. Let us get going. I don't want to be late."

Walking into the hotel room, Asami looks around looking for the person who Kei said had information on the human trafficking going on in the city. Not seeing his host in the sitting room. Taking a seat Asami waits, not long after someone comes into the sitting area. Coming into view, Akihito swears as he sees Asami.

"What is the meaning of this, Takaba?" Asami demands.

"How the hell am I supposed to know, I was told that I was meeting someone who has information on the human trafficking happening in the city." Akihito says.

Asami not believing him looks pissed off which turns Akihito on a little. Knowing that they will just fight Akihito marches to the door to leave. Turning the doorknob, it does not open, trying again Akihito swears. Asami comes into view smirks and says

"Can't open a door?"

"It won't open asshole" Akihito says back.

"Let me try" Asami says and walks over tries to open the door too but it won't open.

"Told you" Akihito says. Pulling out his cell Akihito calls Mika.

"Hello cuz" Mika says.

"I need you to come get me. It was a setup and Asami is here" Akihito says into his cell.

"Oh, I know, it was my plan now the two of you can talk." Mika says.

"What the hell do you mean Mika?" Akihito says in a deadly tone.

Asami looks up at that tone, having never heard Akihito talk like this before. Seeing Akihito like that turns Asami on but he won't ever tell Akihito.

"I saw how broken you were last night cousin, so I called Kei and he agreed to get Asami to the hotel to fix things. We have a human trafficker in the city and we need to work together to find out who this person is."

"Mika, I swear to god I am going to get you back, so open the fucking door now, or so help me." Akihito yells into the cell."

"Later cousin, Oh, and there is lube in the end table." Mika says and then the cell goes silent. Swearing Akihito throws his cell. Sighing Akihito looks over to Asami who by now looks beyond pissed off.

"They have a point. We have a problem with this trafficker." Akihito says.

"I have a problem. I will find this person by myself. I don't want to work with you. How can I trust a liar?" Asami says

"A liar, are you fucking joking, how many times have you lied to me, jackass." Akihito yells storming over to Asami.

Getting into Asami's face Akihito glares into the gold eyes that glare right back at him. Suddenly Akihito is pushed back against the wall by Asami who kisses him hard. Akihito tries at first to push Asami away but melts into the kiss. Breaking the kiss Asami starts kissing Akihito's neck who moans as Asami finds a sensitive spot. Wrapping his arms around Asami, Akihito pulls him closer to his body. Asami unbuttons Akihito shirt and leaches on to one of Akihito's nipples. Paying both nipples attention Asami works his way you to Akihito's mouth. Kissing him hard. Akihito wraps his legs around Asami and grinds his hard on into Asami's. Carrying Akihito into the other room and over to the bed. Asami drops Akihito on the bed and tells him

"Strip"

Taking off his clothes Akihito groans as his cock is freed and the cool air from the room hits him. Hearing a noise Akihito looks up to find Asami out of his clothes. Akihito reaches over to the table by the bed and pulls out the lube. Asami takes it from him holding the lube in his right hand. Licking his lips looking over at Akihito. Akihito looks into Asami's eyes, which by now has lust in them. Asami smirks and tells Akihito

"Turnover"

Following his order, Akihito turns over and waits. Not long after Akihito feels Asami's hands on his ass. Spreading his ass cheek Asami fingers his hole. Moaning as Asami prepares him Akihito moves back on the finger. Asami uses his other hand to put lube on his cock. Pulling out his fingers, Asami lines his cock up with Akihito's hole and pushes in slowly. Inch by inch Asami pushes in. Fully in Asami pulls back and pushes back in hard. Asami picks up speed as Akihito has adjusted to his cock. Akihito moans out as Asami fucks him hard and fast. Feeling his climax closing in Akihito begs Asami

"Please let me cum "

Grabbing onto Akihito's hips Asami slams in harder than he has ever before. Akihito suddenly yells as he cums on the bed.

"Ryuichi!"

Asami cums as he hears his first name come from Akihito's mouth for the first time ever. Both men fall onto the bed panting hard. Sighing Akihito rolls over and looks over to Asami. Opening his mouth Akihito says

"I know what I did was wrong but please let me help. I have information on the rat in your group. Let me prove to you that I am not all that different, than before you found out the truth about me."

Looking into the blue eyes Asami sees that there is hurt, and pain in them, but also the fire that he was drawn to in the first place.

"Ok we can work together but we can't be together" Asami says.

Akihito nods his head, he thinks that this is a start. He can get Asami to take him back.

"Who is this rat?" Asami asks as he gets off the bed to get his clothes.

Akihito says back,

"Sudou Shuu"

"You better have proof". Asami says back.

"Of course, I do, I would not have told you his name without it. We need to get out of here first though. Its back in my office at my house. We should both tell Mika and Kei we are working at the same time. I will call and put my cell on speaker." Akihito says.

Nodding his head Asami gets dress as Akihito gets up. Groaning in pain as he gets up Asami looks over to Akihito and smirks. Glaring at him Akihito gets his cell off the floor and calls Mika who picks up on the first ring.

"Well your alive if you are calling me, cousin, so I guess that means we are working together. Mika says.

"Is Kei with you, Mr. Takara. Asami asks Mika.

"Yes, he is, let me turn on my speaker so we can both hear you." Mika says

"Sir." Kei's voice comes over the cell.

"We will talk about this later but for now we are working with them." Asami says

"Yes Sir." Kei says.

"Get the limo ready and be here in 15 minutes Mika" Akihito says

"On it boss" Mika says back.

Hanging up the cell Akihito looks over to Asami, grins and says

"Ready for this?"

"I'm ready to stop this person from ruining the city and hurting innocent people."

Ella sat in her computer programing class waiting for the bell to ring. The school day was almost half over. She had lunch and then three more classes and she was home free and could find out what happened last night. Ella was brought out of her thoughts by her teacher Mr. Davies.

"I know you all want to go to lunch so I will let you out early. Ella can you please stay behind. I need to speak with you."

The rest of the class headed for the door and Ella made her way up to Mr. Davies's Desk.

"Ella I just wanted to remind you to let your brother know that he has parent teacher conferences tonight."

"I'll remind him. He can be so forgetful."

Before Mr. Davies could say anything, there is a knock at the door. Both people in the room look at the door. Seeing Matt standing there Ella blushes.

"Hello Matt, is there something I can help you with?" Mr. Davies asks

"Oh, um no sir I just came to see if Ella was still here." Matt says looking at anything but Ella

"Did you have questions about homework. I have a free period after lunch." Ella asks

"No, I came to see if you wanted to have lunch together."

Before Ella could answer Mr. Davies says

"Aww, my little brother has a crush."

Matt blushed in embarrassment. Ella smiles a little blushing as well.

"I would love to have lunch with you Matt."

"Great we should get going."

Ella and Matt bid goodbye to Mr. Davies and headed for the cafeteria. As they were walking Matt asks

"Brothers, can be so embarrassing don't you think?"

"I know just what you mean. My brother is the worst, he is such a man child." Ella replies

Both teens laugh heading to the line to get their food. Matt leads the way over to a table near the back of the room. He sets down his own tray and pulls out Ella's chair. Taking a seat next to her both teen stay quiet. Both teens keep stealing glances at each other finally Matt says

"Ella I was wondering if you like to go to the Cherry Blossom Festival with me this weekend?"

"I would like that a lot." Ella replies

Now she would have to find a way to tell Mika and Akihito about the date.

Mika arrived outside the hotel pulling out the laptop that Kei had given him earlier when they had met up to discuss the plan. Pulling up the correct screen Mika types in the password that would unlock the door for Akihito and Asami. Pulling out his phone he text Akihito

'I'm out front your door will open now.'

Akihito looked at his phone as it beeps, reading the text Akihito turns to Asami. Holding out a piece of paper for Asami to take. Taking the paper Asami gives Akihito a look opening the paper he sees an address.

"What's this?" Asami asks

"That is my address. Meet me there, I'll have your proof."

"What time?"

"4pm" Akihito says then walks out the door.

Akihito climbs into the limo glaring at Mika and says

"Take me home NOW."

"Right away boss." Mika says with a grin

Pulling back up to the house Akihito climbs out of the car followed by Mika. Making their way into the house Akihito looks around the room and says

"Get this place cleaned up now. I want you to scrub everything. Make sure you have it done before four."

"Ok, first do I look like Cinderella to you and second the house isn't even dirty."

"I don't care if it is sparkling, clean it again. If you ever pull a stunt like you did today your punishment will be a hell of a lot worse than cleaning the house. Do I make myself clear?" Akihito growls

Akihito walked away before Mika could say anything.

In a limo across town a nervous Kei looks over at Asami. Asami glares back at his long-time friend wondering why the hell he would pull that kind of stunt.

"Sir, it was all Mika's idea I just happened to agree with him that we needed to work together for the better of the city." Kei says in a fast pace.

Asami just raises his eyebrows at Kei who is panicking. Taking a breath Asami says

"Kei breathe it's okay. I get why you both did it. Still I don't like this Mika guy."

Looking at his watch Asami sees that it is only 2:30. Looking back at Kei he says

"Now let's find somewhere to have a late lunch."

Kei pulls up to Akihito's house just before four. Pushing the button to take down the divider Kei says to Asami

"Sir, we are here."

"Thank you, Kei. Remain in the car with Souh I will text you if I need anything."

Looking at the house Asami gets a surprised look on his face. He expected Akihito to have a place nicer than that apartment, but he was not expecting this. Stepping out of the limo Asami walked up to the door knocking. A few minutes later Akihito pulls the door open.

"I'm glad you could make it. Was the house hard to find?" Akihito asks

"Not at all." Asami replies walking past Akihito and into a beautifully decorated entrance.

Looking around the room Asami sees Mika leaning against one of the walls. The look of surprise quickly changes to hate.

"You said you have proof. Where is it?"

"I do. If you will just follow me to my study. I will send for Ella to bring it in."

Asami follows Akihito to his office, looking around Asami notices that the office is very spacious. Akihito takes a seat behind the large mahogany desk gesturing for Asami to do the same. As Asami sits down the door to the office opens and in walks Mika.

"What the hell is he doing in here?" Asami asks

"Mika is my second in command it only makes sense that he would be in the meeting."

"I refuse to work with him. He acts like a child."

"Asami I am hurt. I have wanted to work with you, for years." Mika says with a smirk and continues saying

"In fact, when we were teenagers our grandparents talked about what a good leader you were. How even though you were in your twenties you were doing such a good job. I wanted to work with you then now we get the chance all these years later when I'm in my twenties"

Akihito's eyes widen as he realizes that Mika just called Asami old. Turning towards Asami he sees the look he is giving Mika he says

"Asami can you give us a minute? I need to speak with my cousin, feel free to look around the house."

Asami nods his head and walks out the door never taking is eyes off Mika. Walking into the hall Asami thinks 'This will be a good thing I can see if Akihito is hiding anything else from me.' Back in the office Akihito rounds on Mika yelling

"HOW COULD YOU CALL HIM OLD! ALL YOU HAD TO DO WAS SIT THERE QUIETLY AND THEN GO GET ELLA WHEN I ASKED. "

"I'm sure he didn't take it that way. I mean I meant no harm but, in all fairness, he did call me a child."

"You know for a fact that he took it that way." Akihito says trying to stay mad at Mika and not laugh at the look Asami had on his face when he was called old.

Asami makes his way across the hall opening the first door he sees he finds a gorgeous library. As far as he can tell there is two floors both with floor to ceiling bookcases, and every one of them is filled. Looking over to the right he sees two grey wing backed chairs and a sofa sitting in front of a roaring fireplace. Asami wonders around the library for a minute or picking up random books and leafing through them. Heading for the door Asami makes his way up stairs, opening the first door at the top expecting to find a bathroom. Instead he finds a young girl sitting on a very green bed.

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU? WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY HOUSE AND ROOM?" Ella screams

Before Asami can say anything, he feels someone tackle him from behind. Hearing Ella scream Akihito and Mika take off running for her room. Rushing into the room the two men find Amara holding Asami down. Both men crack up laughing at the sight. Finally, Akihito says

"Amara let him up."

Amara gets up offering Asami a hand to help him up. Apologizing for tackling him. Standing up Asami rounds on Akihito. Pointing at Ella Asami says

"Who the hell is the girl Akihito?"

Akihito gives Asami a look that says, 'I will tell you later' and turns to Ella saying

"Meet us in your ofb7nfice. We need to go over the information I had you gather."

"I was about to make an important phone call."

"Ella the call can wait. I need you to do this for me right now."

Walking out of the room Akihito signals for everyone to follow him. Asami follows behind Akihito into another office. This one had a long table in front of a small desk that has three computers sitting on it. Pulling out his phone Asami sends a text to Kei

'Come inside with Souh. We are upstairs 3rd door on the right.'

Taking a seat across from Akihito he waits for the others to arrive. Looking around he sees the girl sitting behind the computers, the other thing he notices is that Mika is nowhere to be seen.

"Where is your idiot of a cousin?" Asami asks

"Mika will be right back."

A few minutes later Kei walks into the room followed by Souh. Right behind them is Mika followed by that red-haired woman from the wear house. The one that had just tackled him. Kei and Souh take a seat beside their boss. Mika and Amara do the same.

"Now before I get to the evidence I want to do introductions. Asami you already know Mika but this lovely lady next to him is Amara. The young woman behind the computer is my baby cousin and Mika's little sister Annabella, but we just call her Ella. Everyone this is Ryuichi Asami and his right-hand men Kei and Souh."

Ella and Amara give a slight wave. Souh looks at Amara thinking 'Man she is even more beautiful than I remember.' Souh looks right into Amara's eyes and gasp thinking out loud.

"Her eyes are orange now. Weren't they purple last time?"

Mika burst out laughing. Souh blushes realizing that he said that out loud. Mika looks at Amara and says

"Amara why don't you just tell us all your real eye color?"

"Mika, why don't you shut the hell up?"

"Ok, children let's behave." Akihito says shaking his head.

Looking over at Asami Akihito rolls his eyes at the look on his former lover's face. A look that says are you kidding me with these people. Sighing Akihito says

"Ella can you please bring up the evidence you have on Sudou Shuu."

Ella starts typing pulling up different pieces and putting them up on the tv screen behind her desk.

"If you all will turn your attention to the screen. I have pulled up his account information. This shows his finances over the last few months. As you can see he has had money coming in from your club Mr. Asami. It also shows that he has been receiving money from an off-shore account. I have investigated this account, It's not his."

"This doesn't prove he is working with this trafficker." Asami says

"No, not completely but I also have been recording his phone calls. He made this call just the other day."

Ella clicks the play button on the recording for it to start.

"Mr. S. I have news that our next shipment will be here Sunday night."

"That is excellent news Sudou. Good work."

The recording ended, it was only a few seconds long. All eyes turn to look at Asami. Asami growls and says

"Why didn't you lead with this?"

Ella Smiles and says

"I enjoy messing with you guys. Seeing as we are all working together I can't just hack your system anymore."

"Anymore? What do you mean anymore?" Kei asks

"I mean what I said. You guys really should update your firewalls. Breaking through them was child's play. I hacked the tracking system for Akihito's cell right away. It was kind of boring."

Kei's eyes go wide as he realizes that this teen girl was the one who was hacking him. "His system that is supposed to be state of the art and high-end tech was hacked by this little girl." Kei says out loud not realizing he did.

"Little girl? Did he really just call me a little girl? Well remember this Mr. Kirishim I may be a little girl, but I hacked your system once and I can do it again." Ella says closing out of her screens and walking out.

Kei looks over at Akihito with a scared look on his face and asks

"She won't do anything, right?"

"With Ella it's hard to say. That girl has a mind of her own." Akihito says with a small smile.

Kei pales a little more, worried about what Ella will do. Asami looks between Kei and Akihito before saying

"That was dramatic but let's get down to business. We need a plan to catch Sudou and find this Mr. S."

"What did you have in mind Asami?" Akihito asks

"Sudou has been let's say really into me since we met, though I have never wanted the man as he is into my money more than into me. I can flirt with him, bring him to a hotel where we can drug him and then we can question him."

Akihito's eyes go cold hearing that Sudou was into Asami. His tone takes a dark tint to it as he says

"That plan could work but must you flirt with him, we can find another way"

Asami looks into Akihito's eyes, smirks and says

"Are you jealous, Akihito?"

Akihito's eyes narrow at Asami's words. To be honest, he is jealous, he did not want any man or woman to flirt with Asami. Asami was his and he was going to get him back no matter the cost. Just as Akihito is about to talk back, the TV behind him catches his eyes.

Grabbing the remote Akihito turns up the volume. Everyone turns around and looks at the TV  
as reporter on the news stands on a dock as boats and helicopters in the background are around a burning crashed plane. Then the reporter starts talking

"Just a little while ago a plane blew up after taking off from a private airfield over the port. Reported on board were Adrien Argent, a French nationalist and his pilot. Both men are dead. Investigations are underway as of right now, we are not sure what caused the explosion."

Looking over to Kei, Asami barks out

"I want the investigation report as soon as possible."

"I would also like one too, Asami." Akihito asks.

Asami nods his head.

"Now that this has happen, Sudou will no doubt be on the cautious side, so your plan will be our best option Asami." Akihito says after turning off the TV.

"We will have to bide our time, I can't just come on to him and ask him to meet me at a hotel. Will a few weeks be alright?" Asami asks.

"That will work, I will say that we should bring him to my warehouse, being in our special room should freak him out more. He will hopefully talk more and if not, there are many toys we can use to make him talk." Akihito says in dark but playful tone.

"Ohhhh, going to play with him, Cousin, I love the way you think." Mika says in an amused tone.

Asami's eyes widen a little at Akihito's words, not sure he believes Akihito could be that dark. He wants to see this side of Akihito though, so he says

"This I have to see, but he is my man and I will be the one to make him talk but I will use this playroom of yours."

"That is mean Asami, don't you want to see what Aki can do?" Mika pouts. Akihito glares at his cousin and says

"That is fine by me Asami"

"If that is all, we should be on our way, we have much to do." Asami says.

"Wait!" Akihito says before Asami and his men get up,

Raising an eye at his sudden outburst Asami looks at Akihito, who flushes in embarrassment. Taking a deep breath Akihito says

"Stay for dinner, since we are working together now let's start this off right. "

Looking at Akihito, Asami sees that he really wants him to stay.

"I guess we can stay, it will give us all a chance to get to know one another better." Asami says

Smiling at his words, Akihito says

"I will let Deanna know that we will be having three more people for dinner"

"Who's Deanna?" Souh asks

"Deanna is our cook. Myself and Mika are terrible cooks. Ella is learning, and Amara refuses to cook for us."

"Come on let's move into the sitting room. Mika please go get your sister, we have guest and she needs to be here not sitting in her room sulking."

Akihito sat in the living room with his family and guest waiting for dinner to be done. Amara is talking to Souh about different fighting techniques. Mika keeps giving Kei looks in which Kei is doing everything he can, to not look in Mika's direction, and at the same time not looking at Ella either. Kei thinks to himself

"The Takara siblings will be the death of me. I just know it."

Akihito kept glancing at Asami who was refusing to look at him instead Asami was talking to Ella.

"Are you in high school yet Ella?"

"Yes, I go to Hachioji Academy."

"Ella what grade are you in?"

"Oh, Um I'm in 11th grade."

"You must be at the top of your class."

"I am. I'm in the top 3%."

Before Asami could say anything else a bell rings through the room. Akihito looks over to Mika and asks

"Are we expecting anyone?"

"Not that I know off." Mika replies

Jumping up from her seat Ella starts to run for the door with Amara right behind her yelling

"I'll get it."

Akihito watches as the two women leave the room knowing full well that Amara could handle anything that gets past his main guards. Ella ran up to the door looking through the peephole, Ella lets out a scream throwing open the door yelling

"UNCLE NIKKI."

Behind Ella Amara smiles and says

"It's been a long time Nikolai."

"Yes, it has. Still changing your eye color, I see. Orange this time. That's new."

Ella grabs ahold of Nikolai's arm gaining his attention.

"Now who could this young woman be. Surely you can't be Annabella, you are way to grown up to be her." Nikolai says with a smile.

"It's me, I promise. Now come on Mika and Akihito are in the living room with our guest." Ella says pulling Nikolai by the arm toward her brother and cousin.

Nikolai followed Ella and Amara into the living room. Mika is the first to spot their unexpected guest standing he smiles and hugs Nikolai saying

"It's been a long-time. What brings you to our neck of the woods.?"

"Doing some business for my brother." Nikolai replies turning to Akihito he says

"Long time no see Aki."

"Nikolai it's great to see you." Akihito says hugging Nikolai

Asami clears his throat to remind Akihito that he is still there.

"I'm so sorry Nikolai this is Ryuichi Asami and his two right hand men Kei and Souh. Asami this is Nikolai Arbatov from Russia."

It's nice to me you Mr. Asami." Nikolai says holding out his hand for Asami to shake.

Asami shakes Nikolai's hand and replies

"Likewise, Mr. Arbatov."

"We were about to have dinner Nikolai would you care to join us. You can tell us what your brother has you doing."

"I would love to join you."

"That's great, I'm going to go check and see how much longer dinner will be. I'll be right back." Akihito says

"I'll come with you. It's been a while since I've seen Deanna."

Akihito and Nikolai make their way into the kitchen. Akihito smiles at his cook and says

"Deanna we will be having one more guest for dinner. How much longer do you think it will be?"

"Of course, Mr. Takaba. Dinner will be ready in about ten minutes." Deanna says turning from the stove to look at Akihito and seeing Nikolai for the first time

"Nikolai, it has been far to long snice you have come for dinner. It is good to see you."

"It's good to see you as well. Do you think you could give Akihito and I a minute Deanna I need to speak to him in private?"

"Of course, I have to go to the pantry anyway. I'll be gone about five minutes."

Both men watch as Deanna walks out of the large kitchen.

"Are you alright mon amour (my love)?" Nikolai asks

Turning around with his back to the door Akihito looks at Nikolai and gives him a sad smile saying

"Asami and I recently broke up."

Walking over Nikolai pulls Akihito into a hug and whispers in his ear

"I am so sorry mon amour. Is there anything I can do for you?"

"Just hold me for a minute."

Wrapping his arms tighter around Akihito, Nikolai pulls his head back and looks Akihito in the eye. Leaning his head back in he presses his warm lips to Akihito's soft ones kissing him deeply. Gasping in shock Akihito mouth opens which gives Nikolai a chance to deepen the kiss. Coming through the door Asami stops in shock as he sees Akihito kissing Nikolai. Asami eyes turn cold and walks away without saying a word. Coming into the living room Asami says in a cold voice.

"We are leaving."

"Sir?" Kei asks

"We have things to do. Give my apologies to Takaba for not staying for dinner."

The three men get up and leave the house. Mika looks at the door confused wondering what happened to make them leave. Back in the kitchen, Akihito steps away from Nikolai in shock not saying a word. Walking back into the living room he sees that Asami and his men are gone.

"Where did they go?" Akihito asks

"Asami said they had things to do." Mika replies

"Deanna says dinner is ready." Nikolai says walking into the living room acting like nothing happened at all.

Back at his office in the city Asami picks up his phone and calls the one man who has the answers about Nikolai and Akihito.

"Well this is a surprise, what can I do for you?" Mikhail Arbatov says

Arbatov, I want you to tell me about your little brother Nikolai and Akihito Takaba."

"Oh, so you found out about Akihito being in our line of work. About time I say. I was just telling Akihito…"

"Arbatov!?" Asami barks

"Ok, ok no need to get pissy with me. The two of them used to date before Akihito and his family moved back to Japan. Our families are very close, they have been forever." Mikhail says

"Date?" Asami asks surprised

"Yes date, but no longer so don't hurt my brother ok."

"Akihito and I are no longer together, so why would I do something to your brother."

"Really? I thought you two would always be together. Is it because he did not tell you about his line of work. Honestly that's a dumbass reason Asami."

"I don't answer to you Mikhail, so don't think you can decide what is right or wrong when it comes to what I do."

"Fine, is there anything else you need, I am a busy man you know."

"No, goodbye."

"Bye."

Asami puts down and turns around looking out the window thinking about what he has learned. Sighing he knows that Akihito and Nikolai kissing should not both him but it does. Hearing the door open he turns and sees Kei

"Ready to go home sir?" Kei asks

"Yes." Asami says walking out the door with Kei.

In his home in Russia, Mikhail sighs after hanging up the phone. Just what did his little brother do to get Asami to call him and ask about Akihito and Nikolai's past. Grabbing his cell Mikhail calls Nikolai.

Nikolai sits eating dinner with Akihito and his family when his cell phone goes off. Pulling it out of his pocket he sees his brother name.

"If you will excuse me for a moment, it's Mikhail. I need to take this."

"Hello Misha, what can I do for you?" Nikolai says

"You can start by telling me why I had a phone call from Ryuichi Asami asking about your past with Aki." Mikhail says

"I have not the slightest idea why he would be asking." Nikolai says

Mikhail does not believe a damn word coming out of his brother's mouth.

"Niko!" Mikhail growls

Sighing Nikolai says

"He might have seen me kissing Akihito, but the two are not together now. I did nothing wrong."

Sighing Mikhail says

"Your playing with fire, Nikolai. Asami and Akihito may not be together right now, but the feelings are still there and very strong. I can't protect."

"I don't need you. I know what I am doing. I still love Akihito." Nikolai responds

"I know you still love him. You always have, but is it real love?"

"I am not talking about this with you Misha. I know what I am doing, so leave it alone." Nikolai says pissed off.

"You don't have to get mad. I am just trying to help. I love you, I just feel you are playing with fire. When are you coming home?" Mikhail says

"As soon as the job is done. I love you too." Nikolai says and hangs up the phone

"Well goodbye to you too. Wait what fucking job." Mikhail says out loud to know one glaring at the photo of his brother on his desk.

A/N: please don't kill us.


	7. AN Sorry

Hey everyone we wanted to say sorry for not updating. Life has been a little hectic lately. Both of us have started new jobs and we are trying to get settled into them. Also Amanda lost her grandmother and has been dealing with that. We have not given up on this story and we are currently working on the next chapter as well as a website for the story. Please bare with us.


	8. Author's note

Hey everyone we have not given up on this story. We are in the process of rewriting the story. We're just not happy with how some of it is plying out. Currently we are working on the first chapter so please bear with us.


End file.
